Leann, sister of Lelouch
by Darkest643
Summary: Lelouch's twin sister had witnessed the murder of her mother, and joined the Geass Order to get revenge. AU. Now updating on Tuesdays and Fridays
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I watched as my uncle killed my mother. I stood in the shadows behind Anya. It was brutal. Then I saw my mother's eye. In her left eye was a bird, and it flew to Anya. She stiffened, then relaxed. I was confused, but I didn't let on to anything. My mother was dead, killed by my uncle, V. V., and I was angry. But I forced myself to remain calm. If I let on that I knew, then I would be killed.

"Begin the cover up." Cover up? One of V. V.'s soldiers dragged Nunnally onto the staircase. Nunnally was forced to lie on the stairs, while they piled my mother's dead body on top of her. It was cruel, but I didn't let them know I was there. That would mean I would die. Then the guns fired, riddling my mother's corpse and Nunnally with bullets. I was horrified. This was a cover up? I was sick to my stomach, but I knew I had to survive.

**7 years later**

I awoke with a start. It wasn't the first time I had had that nightmare. I looked to my door to find V. V.

"Is something wrong, Leann?"

"I was just dreaming of the time you killed my mother."

"It's too bad that she had to go, but it was necessary." After V. V. killed my mother, I had approached him about it, saying that she wanted to join him. Like a schoolboy, V. V. had bought it, meaning that he had given her a Geass to help her father Charles create the Sword of Akasha.

"That doesn't change the fact that it was traumatic. Still, I am thankful for you taking me in and giving me a Geass." I looked to V. V. I hated the man more than anything in the world, but I had to keep up appearances. "Was there something you needed, Uncle?"

"Yes, I believe we have found C. C. I am sending you in the Blasteind to pick her up. Clovis has been hiding her for the past several years, and he is transporting her to a new location in a couple of days. You will pose as a truck driver and deliver her to me.

"Wonderful." I was going to steal C. C. right from under V. V.'s nose, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.


	2. Assignment 1:CC

Assignment 1: C.C.

My name is Leann vi Brittania. I am seventeen years old, and I am on a mission to capture C. C. and bring her to the Geass Order. This assignment would change my life.

I was following the truck. The truck that was transporting C.C. to another lab. At least, that's what it was supposed to do. Some terrorists had disguised themselves as truckers and had stolen the container before I could. So I was following in my Knightmare from the Order. It was called a Blasteind. It was an experimental KMF that the Order decided to give to me when I was assigned this mission. I was surprised when a slash harken flew from the back of the truck, destroying one of the helicopters that was following.

A Glasglow emerged from the back of the truck, destroying another helicopter that crashed to the ground. Grinning, I raced after the Glasglow, hoping to end this quickly. I wasn't expecting the Glasglow to pull out its stun tonfas and attack me. It lunged with its right tonfa, so I dodged and punched its chest. Instead of falling back, it used its stun tonfa to bash in the back of my factosphere. I grinned. This pilot knew what he was doing, so I decided to get serious. I pulled out my rifle, only to have it destroyed when the Glasglow fired its slash harken. Unfazed, I fired my left slash harken at its right landspinner. Before it hit, the pilot moved its landspinner to dodge my slash harken, and now that my slash harken was lodged firmly in the ground, it came in for the kill.

Luckily, I had the backup of three Sutherlands that had just been deployed right behind me. I simply cut my slash harken off, and retreated. The pilot was most certainly an ace. I guessed around a 98% efficiency rate. The highest I had even scored was a 76% efficiency rate. I was mildly surprised when the Glasglow started retreating. It was obviously a ploy to lead the Knightmares away from the truck. The truck had entered the subway lines, so I wasn't sure which way it had gone. I contacted Clovis, asking for a map of the underground subway lines.

"Hey Clovis! I need the map to the underground subway lines."

"Who is this? And how did you get this number?" I sighed. Clovis hadn't been told I was coming.

"This is Leann, and I got this number from dad."

"Leann? What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission from dad."

"Tell me your IFF, then I can send the file to you." I told him the IFF, and soon I received the file from my older brother. I examined the subway for the most likely route it would use to escape. There was a route leading to the Shinjuku ghetto that seemed like a likely candidate for an escape route. Especially since the Glasglow had been heading in the opposite direction.

"This is private 404. Target spotted. Over." Glancing down at my factosphere reporter, I saw that the private was in the subways in Shinjuku. Grinning, I raced to the location. It took me about ten minutes to get there. When I arrived at the scene, all I found was the remains of the truck scattered around the area. Then I noticed the body of the private that alerted us to the whereabouts of the truck. I exited my Knightmare to check on his condition. Fortunately, he was still alive, so I used my Geass on him.

Sifting through his memories, I found what I was looking for. Apparently, he had found the container where C.C. was, and discovered her older brother Lelouch in the truck. Lelouch was alive! And so was Nunnally! Today has been full of surprises, I thought to myself. Then Lelouch opened C.C.'s container, and then the Royal Guard had come up and asked the private to kill Lelouch, Suzaku had refused, and been shot in the side. Then the truck had exploded, giving Lelouch and C.C. enough time to escape down a flight of stairs.

The container that C.C. had been kept in was open, so Suzaku's memories where correct. I ran after Lelouch, praying that he was still alive. I ran up the steps that lead to the exit. I hadn't expected to find the dead bodies of Clovis' royal guard lying everywhere. Examining the soldiers, I found nothing useful. It seemed like they had all committed suicide. That wasn't very likely, unless C.C. had given her Geass to Lelouch, and he had killed them all with his Geass. That was the only explanation. I walked back to my Knightmare, when I overheard some communications from Clovis' military.

Some of the terrorists had gotten some Knightmares and where reeking havoc on the Brittanian forces. Lelouch was obviously behind this. There was no other way that they could have gotten organized this quickly. Smiling, I returned to where my Knightmare should have been. But it had been taken away. I cursed. V. V. would kill me if I didn't return the experimental Knightmare safely. I ran out of the subways, so I could get to the G-1 and report this to Clovis. But as I approached the G-1, I noticed that all of the guards where dead. I crept up to the G-1, careful not to make a sound. I entered the G-1 and made my way to the command center. I listened at the door, hoping to find out some information.

"Answer all of my questions!"

"Very well."

"Who killed my mother?"

There was a slight pause before Lelouch said. "You don't know anything. Who knows who killed my mother?"

"The second prince Schneizel and Cornelia would know."

Lelouch must have released him from his Geass, because Clovis blurted, "I don't know anything! I swear!"

"Very well." Then there was a gunshot, and I knew that Clovis was dead. I wasn't going to tell anyone about this conversation, so I quickly left the premises.


	3. Assignment 2:Contact

**Assignment 2: Contact**

Basically, I was bored. I hadn't really been all that excited to be staying in a hotel. There was nothing to do, no one to talk to, and since Clovis was dead, I couldn't talk with him about anything. So I decided to go for a walk.

I strolled through the city, pondering the day's events. Clovis was dead, Lelouch was alive, and she had no idea how she was going to contact him. She tried to think like Lelouch. How was he hiding? The boy Suzaku had provided me with some interesting memories, but I needed to find a lead in there. Lelouch had been dressed in a black uniform that was probably from some school.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. Look into where his school uniform was from, and I could locate Lelouch. I ran back inside to try and find a lead on this.

So here I was, standing at the gate of Ashford Academy, the most prestigious school in Area Eleven for Brittanians. I took a deep breath, and walked through the gate. I examined the premises, to find that there were some lights on in one of the wings. I decided to investigate. I knocked on the door.

A kindly Japanese woman opened the door. "Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find a boy named Lelouch?"

"I do. In fact, he lives in this house. Shall I fetch him for you?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

I heard a voice that must be coming from the hallway. "Who's at the door?" my heart skipped a beat. It was Nunnally's voice.

"There is a girl asking for Lelouch."

"Nunnally." I whispered.

"Huh, how do you know my name?"

I ran in the door, giving Nunnally a giant hug. "I've known your name since you were born, Nunnally." I pulled out of the hug, and held her hands. She felt them, then asked, "Leann?"

"It's been a long time, Nunnally." Lelouch came down the hallway. He had grown a lot taller than when I saw him last. But his eyes were still the same shade of purple as mine.

"Who is this, Nunnally?"

"Lelouch!" I ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Big brother, this is Leann." I felt him relax, then hug me tighter. It felt good to be back in his arms again. The last time he had hugged me like this was over 9 years ago.

"So you are alive." I stepped back so he could examine me.

"Who do you think you are talking to? I am the 18th heir to the throne, Leann vi Brittania, and did you seriously expect me to just die?"

Lelouch knelt, and said, "My apologies, your highness. My foolish actions can be rightfully punished any way you desire." This was a game that we used to play when we were kids. Cornelia, Euphy, Nunnally and I would order Lelouch and Clovis around.

"Your punishment is a conversation in your room, alone."

"Yes, your highness."

"Come on, show me your room Lelouch."

"Follow me." Lelouch led me down the hallway to his bedroom. I plopped down on the bed, while Lelouch sat in his desk chair.

"Did you kill Clovis?" Lelouch blanched. He obviously hadn't known that I had overheard his confrontation with Clovis.

"How did you-?"

"I can answer the questions you asked."

Lelouch met my eye. I met his gaze with my truth stare.

"Go on."

"Mother was killed by our Immortal uncle, V.V. After she died, they staged a terrorist attack that crippled Nunnally. The Emperor used his Geass on Nunnally to blind her and remember something that didn't actually happen. I pledged my services to V.V. so that I could one day kill him."

"What?" It was a lot to take in, but

"What I have told you is top secret information and can't be repeated to anyone. And if you don't believe me, you can use your Geass to get answers, the same way you did with Clovis."

"How do you know about Geass?"

"I have one. It allows me to fully replicate any person I use it on. Even their memories are copied, so I can imitate them completely."

"How did you get a Geass?"

"Mostly the same way that you got yours. I made a contract with a code user."

"Code?"

"A code gives the person eternal youth. Even if they are burned alive, decapitated, or-"

"Shot through the head?"

"They will regenerate. I expect C.C. to find you in the next couple of days. That's why I'm here. To bring C.C. to V.V."

"If V.V. is a code user, then, why does V.V. need C.C.?"

"As a fail safe. V.V. and Father have a plan that can be executed with one code user, but it has a lesser chance of failing if C.C. is present."

"What are they trying to do?"

"I am not quite sure. V.V. hasn't told me anything much past this."

"This is all so much to take in. If you were sent here to find C.C., then why are you telling me all this?"

"I'm on your side, Lelouch. V.V. must atone for his sins. I already arranged for me to transfer here on Tuesday. I can't return to the Geass Order without C.C."

"Geass Order?"

"A research facility in the Chinese Federation that researches the limits and varieties of Geass. V.V. is the head researcher there. I came here under his orders."

"Thank you for telling me this, Leann."

"It was nothing I wouldn't tell you, Lelouch." I gave him another hug, and said, "I have to return to the hotel. I will see you on Tuesday."

"Tuesday?"

"I already told you. I'm transferring to Ashford Academy while I search for C.C."

"Make sure to say goodbye to Nunnally before you go." I left his room, said goodbye to Nunnally, and walked to the limousine that was waiting for me. My twin brother is alive, and he has a Geass. Together, we can kill the Emperor. Lady Marianne will be avenged, V.V., I'm coming for you, so watch out.

When I got back to the hotel, I just laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. My cell phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Leann?" It was V.V. He was probably calling so I could report on how I failed.

"Yes?"

"I would like an account of your actions today. C.C. never arrived at the docks. What happened?"

I gave him a short explanation as to why I had failed. "Some terrorists got to the warehouse before I did and stole C.C. under the impression that it was some poison gas. I gave chase in the Blasteind, but they had an ace in a Glasglow, so I was distracted from the truck. When I found the truck, C.C. had escaped from her transport."

"And you are transferring to Ashford because?"

"I need a cover until I find C.C."

"Call me if anything comes up."

"Of course, director." He hung up. I let out a long sigh. It had gone well. I didn't have to tell him anything about Lelouch, and I didn't tell him that I had lost the Blasteind. I slipped under my covers and into the field of dreams.

Tuesday had come, and I was standing in front of Lelouch's classroom.

"My name is Leann Pamelogure. I will be joining you as of today. Nice to meet you all."

"I hope you will all welcome Leann to Ashford Academy. Leann, there is an open seat next to Lelouch. Now, the Brittanian's military started to really dominate the globe in 1843. If you would turn to page 184 of your textbooks we read that-"

I walked over to my seat. I had been lucky enough to get assigned the seat next to Lelouch.

"Welcome to Ashford Academy, Leann."

"Thank you. You are Lelouch, right?" Unfortunately, Leann Pamelogure didn't know Lelouch Lamperouge, so they had to keep up appearances.

"Yup."

I barely paid any attention to the teacher's lecture, because I was thinking about the best way to locate C.C. That, or kill the Emperor, which was going to be a lot harder. Lelouch had to snap me out of my daze when class was over.

"Leann, you in there?"

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Class is over."

"Right. I was just thinking about-"

"Not here. There are to many eyes and ears. Do you want to join the student council?"

"What? Oh, sure. Why?"

"Everyone at Ashford has to join a club, so I figured you'd want to be in the same one as me. There's a meeting later today, so I can introduce you."

"Sure, I'd love to join."

"Great. The student council meets in the clubhouse, so I can take you right over there." Lelouch lead me to the clubhouse where I met the other members of the student council.

"Hey pres, I have another recruit."

"Great! My name is Milly Ashford. I'm the student council president. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Rivalz, I'm the treasurer, if you have any questions, just ask."

"I'm Shirley, I'm the secretary."

"I'm Nina. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kallen, I just joined a few days ago."

"I'm Nunnally, the junior council member."

"And I'm Lelouch, vice president."

"Well, I'm Leann Pamelogure. I just joined today, but it's nice to meet all of you."

After that, we sat around a table talking about certain budget issues, so I got out a piece of paper to draw on. I decided to draw the student council. After a few quick sketches, I started to draw their faces. My focus to my drawing was interrupted by Milly.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?"

"My brother taught me." Drawing was just one of the things that Clovis had taught me.

Shirley came over and scrutinized my drawing. "I don't know what I would do to improve. How long have you been working on this?"

"About 15 minutes." Apparently, this was impressive. I was a lot slower than Clovis, so I didn't think about it that much, but I guess that I was faster than most people.

"Why did you transfer to Ashford?" Milly was just curious, but it put me on the spot.

"Well, I was taught by my brother until Monday. He was running an errand for a friend, and was killed in the destruction of the Shinjuku ghetto."

"That's too bad." Milly put her arm around me, trying to comfort me. For some reason, I started crying. I guess it hadn't fully sunk in that my brother Clovis was dead. And that I was helping the killer achieve his goals.

"What was your brother like?" Rivalz inquired.

Shirley punched him in the arm. "Rivalz."

But I started to describe some of Clovis' lesser known traits. "He loved painting. The way that he would put colors on the canvas was just incredible. He would always try to make you feel good, no matter what you felt like. I'm going to miss him." Only Lelouch knew who I was talking about.

Lelouch knelt and put a hand on my knee. "Whoever your brother was, it sounds like he was a great man. Even though he may be gone, his kindness will live on inside you, so just remember that he will always love you."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Unfortunately, I know the pain you are going through. Stay strong, it's what he would want."

"I know." I wiped away my tears, because I knew that I would be doing some more terrible things in the future. "I think I should get going. I have some homework to do."

"This meeting is now adjourned! Make sure to come back to the next one, and see you tomorrow!" Milly was really cheerful. But I had the makings of some friends in the student council, and I was happy.


	4. Assignment 3:Zero

**Assignment 3: Zero**

When I reached my room, I got a call from Lelouch.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to rescue Suzaku tonight, so I suggest that you come the Tokyo Tower at 4. Come in disguise. Kallen, the girl from the student council will be there, and I don't want you to be recognized."

"Be there in a minute. I have to get ready." Getting ready involved creating my own person. I chose a person with long purple hair, grey blue eyes, and a golden brown skin color. I named myself Miyan Tachiru and took the train to the Tokyo Tower. When I arrived, there was an announcement on the speaker system. "Would Kallen Stadtfeld please come to the welcome desk, you have personal item at the welcome desk."

About a minute later, Kallen appeared, claiming a phone that Lelouch was probably going to use to contact her. I followed Kallen to another floor where some of her comrades were waiting. Then Kallen received a call from someone called Zero. Zero instructed Kallen and her friends to get on a train, so I followed.

When I got on the train, I got a call from Zero.

"Come to the front of the train." After the train had gone some distance, he again called Kallen, this time he told her to make her way to the front. I sat down on one of the seats so the focus was on Zero.

Kallen and the other entered the car, and when they did, Zero turned around and revealed his masked face. Kallen and her friends gasped.

"I am Zero."

Ohgi asked. "Why are you wearing a mask?"

Tamaki yelled out. "Yeah, show us your face!"

"I will show you. Not my face, but my power. I am the one who saved your lives in Shinjuku. Tonight, the innocent Eleven Suzaku Kururugi will be sent to trial for the murder of the third prince of Brittania. But we will save him from his horrible fate."

Tamaki spoke up. "How are we gonna do that? He will have a whole bunch of people guarding him."

"Possibly even Knightmares." Ohgi added.

"A messiah must perform miracles before he is recognized, and so must I, because I with your help, shall destroy Brittania!"

"Destroy Brittania? Isn't that a little ambitious?" Kallen asked.

"If we wait around forever, will the Brittanian Empire fall? No, the EU continues to lose to Prince Schniezel, and the Chinese Federation won't stand in the way of Brittania after the EU falls. Therefore, It is up to us to topple the Brittanian Empire from the top of the totem pole! We will start with the rescue of Suzaku Kururugi, tonight!"

2 hours later, I was sitting in Prince Clovis' car, which was driving towards Suzaku's escort. Kallen, who was driving, looked nervous as we approached the convoy. Margrave Jeremiah's voice boomed out from the escort.

"Who dares defile Prince Clovis' car?"

"This is not good." Kallen whispered beside me.

I just patted her on the shoulder. "Zero has a plan, so don't worry." Kallen slowed the car to a stop. I pushed a button that burned up the curtain hiding Zero. I could hear him step onto the top of the cab.

"I am Zero!" He announced.

"Well then, Zero." Jeremiah sneered, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave immediately. I am escorting the murderer of our beloved Prince Clovis to his trail, and I don't appreciate any interruptions."

"That, Jeremiah, is where you are wrong. The man you are sending to trail is innocent!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I am the one who killed Prince Clovis!" At this, the crowd gasped.

"To think we would have the killer turn himself in. Well, since you came all this way, why don't you remove your mask?"

Zero snapped his fingers, and I pushed the second button. It revealed the container of poison gas.

"Damn you! You would take all these Brittanians hostage?"

"I suggest a trade. The poison gas, for Suzaku Kururugi."

"I can't do that." Zero tapped his feet on the top of the car. Kallen pulled us forward.

"You will let us go free. And Suzaku Kururugi too." Zero was using his Geass to control Jeremiah in order to escape.

"Very well. Let the prisoner go free." At this, there was some confusion in their ranks.

"Lord Jeremiah? What is the meaning of this?"

"Are you crazy?"

But I could see them releasing Suzaku. Suzaku walked down to Zero, and Kallen and I stepped out of the car.

"Zero, its time." He pulled out a remote button and pressed it. Colored gas filled the area, leaving us to jump off the bridge. As we jumped, Ohgi fired a net that attached to the wall and caught us. We had really done it! Not that I had ever doubted Lelouch, but it was still impressive.

When we returned to the base, we were praised for our total domination over the Brittanians. One of the men summed it up nicely with "With Zero's power, we might actually be able to overthrow Brittania."

Lelouch had gone to talk with Suzaku privately. Even though I knew he was trying to turn Suzaku to our side, from the memories my Geass had revealed to me, he wouldn't be able to convince him without using his Geass. And if I knew Lelouch, then he wouldn't use his Geass carelessly. Zero walked into the group.

"Well, if it isn't the man who made all this possible, Zero!" Everyone cheered.

"This is merely our first step."

"What is our next objective?" Kallen asked.

"To establish ourselves as knights of justice."

Ohgi stepped forward. "Why knights of justice?"

"Is there anyone here who wouldn't cheer for heroes? By becoming knights of justice, we can sway the people's support to us. If the people believe in us, then we can take more liberties in our activities. Ohgi, I take it that you are transferring your leadership to me?"

"Yeah, I was never really cut out to be a leader. Naoto was a lot better than me at it."

"Then I nominate you as my second in command. I will contact you when we are ready to establish ourselves as knights for justice." With that, he turned to leave. Naturally, I followed.

"Wait, Miyan." It was Kallen.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

I left her with this question. "Does a personal assistant need a reason to assist her master?"

After we returned to the school, he asked if I wanted to come over for some tea. I agreed. We walked in the door to find Nunnally folding cranes with a woman with long green hair.

"Oh, you're back, big brother."

C.C., for that was the only person it could be, asked. "By the looks of it, you must have eaten out tonight."

"Big brother, C.C. came all the way over here to talk to you. How do you know her?"

"We're promised to each other, right?"

"Eh? You're getting married? Aren't you taking this a little too quickly?"

"She's kidding, Nunnally." Lelouch assured her.

"I don't like jokes, and I don't kid." Lelouch picked up a teacup and threw it on the floor, shattering it.

"Oh, C.C., you're all wet, come here, I can get you some fresh clothes." He said, pulling C.C. out of her chair and into another room. I sat down in the chair she just vacated. The night had been exciting, and talking with Nunnally was probably the best way to calm down.

"Leann, Lelouch isn't really getting married is he?" I put my hand on hers and said, "Not as far as I know. Now, what have you been doing today?"

Nunnally began to tell me some of the things that she had done today. I listened carefully, making sure that I caught every word. Nunnally was the most important person in my life, and I wanted to spend every second of my life as I could talking, laughing and living with Nunnally.

There was a knock on the door, and Milly came in. "Oh, Leann, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I came to visit."

"You know my sister, Milly?"

"Nunnally!" I stood up quick. But it was too late. My cover was blown. It wasn't really Nunnally's fault, but there couldn't be any worse person to leak this information to.

"I thought you looked awfully similar to Lelouch."

"He's my twin brother. Of course we look alike."

"Wouldn't that make you 18th in line for the throne?"

I went stiff. Milly knew our greatest secret.

"Don't worry. I haven't told anyone else about your royal heritage yet."

"How long have you known?"

"Since Lelouch and Nunnally enrolled here at school." That eased my nerves. If Milly had managed not to tell anyone that they were royalty for seven years, she could keep it secret that I was their sister.

"I'm here on official business so I would appreciate you not repeating this conversation to anyone."

"I know how important it is for you guys to stay under the radar. I won't tell a soul." She winked. That just made me even more suspicious.

"Nunnally, here are the books you ordered. I'll see you tomorrow!" with that, she left the room. I sat down again and sighed.

"Is something wrong, big sister?"

"No." I replied. "It's just that I didn't expect someone else to know."

"Milly is a great friend. Though she does torture big brother with some of her schemes." Just then, Lelouch reentered the room, and seeing the braille textbooks on the table, asked.

"Did Milly stop by?"

"Yeah, and she figured it out."

"Oh well. Milly is probably one of the few people in this world I truly trust."

"Who are the others?"

"You, Nunnally, Euphy and Mother."

I went up to him and gave him another hug. No matter what, I could always just sink into his arms, and I would find comfort.


	5. Assignment 4:Zoe

**Assignment 4: Zoe**

"Hello, my name is Suzaku Kururugi, and as of today I'll be joining your class." As he walked to his seat, there were whispers all around the classroom. Not only was he an Eleven, but he was also accused of killing Clovis. He sat down in the seat behind me, and pulled out his textbooks. After class was over, Lelouch went over and introduced himself. He also made a gesture with his collar. I immediately understood this to mean, _meet on the roof_, because of Suzaku's memories.

I got up from my seat and headed to the roof. I needed someone to talk to and Suzaku had been friends with both Lelouch and Nunnally. When I reached the roof, Lelouch and Suzaku were already talking about old times.

"Hey there boys!" I called out.

"Oh, hello, Leann, fancy meeting you here." If Lelouch was trying to deter me, it wasn't working.

"Leann? Lelouch, isn't that the name of your-"

"Twin sister?" Lelouch finished.

"So you are Lelouch's sister. I thought you looked similar."

"You need to be careful, though. The most everyone here doesn't know that Lelouch and I are siblings."

"That is because?" He prompted.

"Because I just transferred here on Tuesday and we didn't want to have to come up with some story for why I wasn't here for the last seven years."

Lelouch butted in. "If you don't mind, Leann, Suzaku and I were having some male bonding time."

"I just wanted to say hi, so see you later!" I skipped down from the roof to find a group of girls walking down the hallway.

One of the girls came up to me and asked what I was doing on the roof.

I paused for a second and said. "I was just talking to Lelouch, why?" I realized a moment to late. Lelouch was the idol boy of Ashford Academy, and to be shown favoritism from him was just asking for trouble. The girl threw a punch at me, trying to hit me in the face. At that point, my lightning fast reflexes took over. Half a second later, I was looking into the shocked faces of the group of girls. I had grabbed the girl's arm and flipped her over on to her back without even thinking.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, kneeling down to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" She stood up and stormed away, leaving me with the other girls.

"How did you do that?"

"That? One of my father's friends taught me how." Not a lie, but not the whole truth.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" One of the girls asked.

"Sure, but my training will be tough, and it has taken me 11 years of hard work to reach this level." That didn't scare her off, so I arranged to give her private lessons Monday's and Thursday's after school. Since today was a Thursday, I took her to an empty classroom where we would practice. When she arrived, I gestured for her to take a seat on a cushion I had laid out.

"Sit down and close your eyes. Don't move until I tell you to." I sat down on my cushion and started to do my daily breathing exercises. After a half hour, she started to get restless. I waited several more minutes before I tried to hit her in the face. I was surprised when she tried to dodge my assault. I still hit her, but only because I knew which was she would try to dodge.

"Good job."

"But you still hit me."

"That wasn't the point of this exercise. The point was for you to fully become aware of your surroundings without your eyesight. Since you tried to dodge, you felt a change in the air pressure around you. It took me three years before I was able to completely dodge my teacher's attack. What is your name?"

"It's Zoe." She said timidly.

"Zoe, you pass today's class, you may go."

"Thank you for teaching me!" said Zoe, as she ran out of the classroom. Zoe had a lot of potential if she was this good already. I started down the hall, but I didn't notice that Lelouch was in front of me, so I crashed into him. It hurt. A lot. I was sitting on the floor, rubbing the shoulder that had hit Lelouch.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch had also been knocked to the ground, but in his gentlemanly way, he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"Yes, thank you." I said, still rubbing my shoulder. "I had better get a start on some of that homework, bye!"

The next few days went by without incident. My next training session with Zoe endued a sense of accomplishment in me. I had taught her the proper breathing techniques, and had even done a little sparring. It was on Wednesday that Lelouch called me up.

"The new Viceroy came in today, and you won't guess who it is." I thought for a moment, but I couldn't think who would be coming to assume the position of Viceroy.

"Gee, I don't know. Who?"

"Cornelia." That wasn't good. Cornelia was known for her ruthless tactics, and she could only be coming here to wipe out the many terrorist factions in Area Eleven.

"At least we know she's coming in head on."

"No kidding. Listen, Cornelia has set a stage for Zero in Saitama. I want to get you in a KMF and we can wreak some havoc in Cornelia's forces."

"Sounds great! When is it?"

"Cornelia is launching her attack at four o'clock. I'm going to recruit Kallen for this mission. I'll pick you up a block east from the front gate."

I gathered all of the necessary items I would need for this trip. When Zero picked me up, he handed me a transmitter. "This will hack into the main database of a Sutherland and transmit the coordinates of the enemy Knightmares and their radio communications. That way I can control the battle from a remote location. I expect you to follow orders from Cornelia unless they directly conflict with mine."

"Understood." This was going to be a complex mission. Lelouch had never had such high stakes riding on his shoulders. We pulled up to the gate to find Kallen waiting there for us. She hopped in and asked. "What's the plan?"

"Miyan and I are going to steal a Knightmare so we can get in on their communication line, then proceed to capture some Knightmares and kick Cornelia's ass."

"How are you going to steal a Knightmare?"

"A good disguise can get you anywhere." Was his cryptic answer. We reached the ghetto with some time to spare, so we got into position and waited. A few minutes later, we struck gold. Lelouch stepped out of the car, dressed as a Brittanian soldier.

"Excuse me!" He shouted, holding up a CD.

"The Knightmare turned and responded over the intercom. "Who are you, and what company are you with?"

"I'm from the Third Squad, and my name is Harold Garretson. I found a disk that contains several terrorist files that could prove useful. I'd like to hand it over to you."

"Very well, Private Garretson." He exited the Knightmare and came to claim the disk.

"First I'd like the code and the key your Knightmare." Lelouch ordered.

"Of course. The ID code is TFF-3H4-KL01. Here's the key."

"Thank you very much. Miyan?" I stepped out of the car and grabbed the key. Before I entered the Knightmare, I used my Geass on him to copy his identity. Then I knocked him out cold. I climbed up to the hatch and sat down in the operating chair, then plugged in the key. I entered the ID code and set up the transmitter. Then I contacted Zero.

"This is Miyan, ready for service."

"Good. I'm receiving the data now. Standby" I waited for a couple of minutes for Zero to get the data set up right and to receive the Knightmares.

Then I started to hear orders from Zero. "P-1, P-3, Move to point G-13, N-1, N-2, Take out the bridge that connects points F-5 and J-8, Q-1, move to point E-9 and await further orders. B-2, There are two enemy Knightmares coming to your location. Fire anti Knightmare rifle towards 3 o'clock in 3, 2, 1, now!"

Paying attention to my Factosphere reporter, I noticed about 8 different Knightmares go down in the period of the next couple of seconds. I just sat there and watched as over the course of a few minutes, Zero destroyed over 54 units. It was obvious that Cornelia had been expecting some resistance, but not this much. I listened as the heads of Cornelia's army tried to get some foothold over Zero. But it was to no avail until Cornelia announced.

"It is time to strike back! I'm going in." I smiled. This is exactly what Zero was waiting for.

"This is Q-2, target is moving to point A-13 from point H-1."

"Perfect. All units! Cornelia has entered the field. Set in motion plan Epsilon at point A-13. Q-1, R-1, R-2, move to point B-9 and wait until I give the go ahead to attack from behind." I could hear Zero cackling over the radio. The game was almost to checkmate. "Q-2, go into advantageous position and rendezvous with P-4 and P-6 at point A-13."

"Right!" I advanced my Knightmare while transforming into the most capable KMF pilot I had in my inventory. The funny thing is that the best pilot was Suzaku. By the time I reached point A-13, Cornelia had already been surrounded.

Zero stepped out from among the ruins of the Saitama ghetto. "With this, I call check. Cornelia, you have two options, surrender and live, or fight and perish."

"I will never surrender to terrorists."

"That's too bad. I'm sure if we got to know each other, we would become friends. Attack formation gamma, I would still like to capture Cornelia alive." I rushed in to attack Guilford, Cornelia's knight. Out of all of Cornelia's royal guard, he was by far the best. I pulled out my rifle and fired on Guilford. He dodged to the right, firing his left slash harken at my right arm. I dropped the rifle and caught it and planted it into the ground.

With Guilford tethered, I pulled out my tonfas and rushed him. He dodged my right tonfa, but I hit him in the left shoulder with my left tonfa. I must have damaged some internal circuits, because he rotated so he could get a clear shot, and ejected his left arm straight at me. I turned to one side to avoid it, but it caught on my right hip, tearing off some of the supports.

My Knightmare wasn't going to last much longer, so I body tackled Guilford. He dropped his lance and we fell to the ground, with me on top. On my factosphere I could see a friendly Knightmare behind me, so I ejected from my Knightmare just as it picked up Guilford's lance that had dropped and stabbed Guilford's Knightmare in the Yggdrasil drive. For a moment, nothing happened.

"It was a pleasure to serve you, my Princess." With those words, he accepted his fate. His Knightmare exploded, sending the Knightmare that had helped me to backward in the blast.

"GUILFORD!" Cornelia screamed. "YOU BASTARDS! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Darlton tried to get her attention. "Princess Cornelia! We still have the reserve unit standing by. Send him to help us!"

"Send him in." Cornelia ordered, "These terrorists won't just KILL THEMSELVES!" Cornelia stabbed the Knightmare in the right shoulder, ripped it out, and bashed its factosphere in. At this point, Kallen moved in from behind. She engaged Darlton and fired her slash harkens. Darlton was down. She then waited for Cornelia to make the first move. Cornelia obliged by charging straight at Kallen. Cornelia thrust her lance to the left side of Kallen, but she sidestepped and punched her in the face, destroying her factosphere.

But then Kallen was attacked from behind by a white and gold Knightmare. It was holding two blood red swords, and it was ready to do some business. Kallen pulled out her left tonfa and moved in for the attack. The white Knightmare simply dodged the onslaught of Kallen's fierce blows, and when it found an opening, it struck.

Kallen's Knightmare was cut in half, leaving Kallen with no choice but to eject. The white Knightmare made quick work of a few more Knightmares, before turning to Princess Cornelia.

"Are you alright, your highness?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Return to base."

"Retreat." Ordered Zero. "We caused enough damage here, lets go regroup at point E-3."

After retreating, Zero gave the terrorists a speech. "Today, we forced Cornelia into a draw. Luck got us partway there, and your skill did the rest. We killed her knight, Guilford, and as of today, you will be eligible to join the ranks of the Black Knights! I must return to my headquarters. Good day to you all." He left the stage, and Kallen and I followed Zero to our ride back.

"Overall, I would say that went way too well." I commented.

"Are you saying you wish there had been some problems?" Zero countered.

"No, it's just that this had been too easy."

"There will be plenty of hardship to come, Miyan." I just nodded. I was tired, and wanted a cup of tea.

We dropped Kallen off near her house, and Zero drove me to a garage a few blocks away from the school. I returned to being Leann, and we made our way back to school.


	6. Assignment 5:The Black Knights

**Assignment 5: The Black Knights**

"So can you come on the field trip this weekend?" Milly asked.

"That sounds like fun!" I said enthusiastically. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Great! I'll see you there."

The next morning Milly, Shirley, Nina and I met at the train station. We boarded the train, and sat down in our seats.

"Isn't it great to get of the city and into the countryside?" Milly asked.

"Well, I've never been outside the settlement before." Nina confided. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright. We're here with you, and I've heard that the Lake Kawaguchi resort is a beautiful place." The rest of the train ride there was uneventful, and besides, I really had no reason to worry. We got off the train to enjoy the view of the lake. Milly checked us in, and we headed up to our rooms.

On our way, we were seized by some men in Japanese military uniforms. They brought us to a room that already had several dozen hostages. I was able to dial Zero before the main man spoke.

"We are the Japanese Liberation Front. We have taken over this hotel. There will be no outside communications, so you will need to put all cell phones and pagers in this bag here."

Grudgingly, I obliged, hanging up before I was discovered calling the outside. Almost everyone else stood up and put their personal devices in the bag. I sat down beside Nina, trying to stop her from freaking out. Several hours went by, leaving me to wonder if Zero was going to try and rescue us. One of the soldiers dragged a man out, and I don't know what happened to him. About half an hour later, the same soldier came and grabbed me by the arm.

"You'll be coming with me, miss." I let him guide me through the halls until I asked. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Same thing we did with the old man. Throw you off the top of the building." I punched him in the face, wheeled around and kicked one of the other soldier's in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. The last guard got scared and started to run, but I hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

I started back to where I thought the leader would be staying. I reached the corridor without problem, but I decided to change into Miyan. I walked down the hall, and the guards pointed their guns at me.

"Now, Now. There will be no need for you to use those." I said. "I'm here representing Zero. I would like to talk to your leader."

"Well, I guess I can ask the Colonel about this."

"Thank you." I waited as the guard went inside and talked to the Colonel. The guard returned, saying, "You're free to go in."

I entered the room to find the Colonel sitting on the couch, video conferencing with Zero. Zero noticed me and I said. "Good, you received my message then."

"Certainly. It is indeed a good opportunity to make contact with the JLF. Now, Lt. Colonel Kusakabe, what was your objective for taking everyone in the hotel hostage?"

"To show them that we are still alive and kicking."

Zero scoffed. "How weak."

This angered Kusakabe. "What was that?"

"You are merely preying on the weak, trying to do good. But I, Zero, will not tolerate anyone who does this. The strong exist to protect the weak, not to oppress them. Miyan, if you please."

"Of course." I grabbed Kusakabe's head and gave a sharp twist, breaking his neck. I grabbed his katana from his fingers and unsheathed it. The others in the room tried to resist, but guns are not close range weapons. I turned back to Zero, letting their bodies to fall to the ground.

"Shall I clean up in here?"

"Please do. I will be arriving by helicopter any minute now. Return to the hostages. I don't want to have to explain away your absence." I could hear the sound of a helicopter approaching while I heaved the bodies of the dead JLF members out of the window. I changed back into Leann, and a couple of minutes later, Zero entered the room. He told Ohgi to escort me back to the hostages and bring them down to the docking area.

When I got back to the room, Shirley stood up and said. "Oh, Leann, you're ok!"

"Ye-yeah."

Then Ohgi announced, "Zero has come to save you. If you follow me, we can return you to your loved ones." We all followed Ohgi down to the docks, when suddenly, there were some explosions that threatened the structure of the building. We hurried onto the boats, which quickly set sail into the lake. Behind us, the building was collapsing. We emerged from the wreckage, gliding over the water.

"My dear Brittanians. Have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed. People! Fight us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights! We of the Black Knights stand by those who have no power, no matter who they are. The Japanese Liberation Front took innocent Brittanians hostage, and executed them without mercy. It was a wanton and meaningless act. Therefore, they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless Elevens. We cannot stand by such while such cruelty is carried out. We made him pay for his actions.

"I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! If anyone with power performs such unjust actions in the future, we shall appear, no matter how strong or formidable they may be. Those of you with power, fear us! Those without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!"

The next morning, everything was abuzz with the Lake Kawaguchi incident. The Black Knights appeared several more times over the next week, but I was unprepared for the mission that Zero was giving me.

"You are going to India to meet Rakshata, A brilliant engineer and designer of Knightmares. I need you to convince her to join our side. After all, we won't be able to defeat Brittania without some custom Knightmares."

"I'm not sure I can do that." I replied uncertainly.

"Of course you can do it. You are the only person that can do this." He handed me a thumbdrive. "If worse comes to worse, use this to get as many of her work files as you can. I hope it doesn't come to that." Zero drove me to the airport, while I was trying to find information on Rakshata on the Internet.

I wasn't finding much, but I wasn't surprised. Rakshata was helping many different groups, so she needed to keep as anonymous as possible. I went through security without incident, and the flight there wasn't all that exciting, so by the time I got to India, I was bored out of my mind.

I went through customs, claimed my bags, and headed for the hotel that I was staying at. I unpacked my bags, and waited for the knock on my door. It came at about 5:30, meaning that I was in the middle of eating dinner.

"You can come in. It's unlocked." The door opened, revealing an Indian woman with light blonde hair. She strode in, hand outstretched

"You must be Miyan. I'm Rakshata, the head researcher."

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Is there anything you want to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She sat down at the table.

"Let me get straight to the point." I said. "Zero wants you to be his R&D head."

"I thought as much. But I don't work for just anyone. They need to be worthy of my skills."

I leaned forward, conspiratorially. "They say that the Earl of Pudding and the ASEEC is in Area Eleven right now."

"You think a chance to prove myself better than that man is enough to get me on board?"

"Of course not. However, what will sway you is this." I handed her a sealed envelope. Rakshata tore it open and started reading. She gasped, almost dropping her pipe.

"Is this true?"

"It is."

"I see no reason why I shouldn't be in Japan right now."

"I was hoping you would say something to that effect. We will get to Japan on a freighter. It leaves at 6 p.m. on Sunday, it would be best to have all your research and prototypes on the ship before 4."

"Well, I must say that it certainly had been a pleasure, Miyan."

"The pleasure was all mine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." After Rakshata left, I called Zero.

"How did it go?" He inquired.

"Relatively well. I had to use the letter, but she agreed to come of her own free will."

"That's what I expected. I will talk to you on Sunday." I spent the rest of my time in India touring the city. The style of architecture was interesting, but not my thing. On Sunday afternoon, I found my way to the docks, where the _Aohana _was stationed. There were a whole bunch of large crates that must contain Knightmare Frames and prototypes. Rakshata was standing nearby, overseeing the delicate operation of loading the ship with all her life's work. She noticed me, and came over to talk.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"I'll say. I've never seen this many experimental frames in one place before."

"Oh, I imagine that I'll be building a lot more models for Zero in the near future. Can I show you my two masterpieces?"

"I would love to." She pointed to two Knightmares standing right next to each other. One was mostly red, but had a silvery right hand. I figured that it did something special. The other was primarily blue. It wore a Chinese mask and had two yellow slash harkens around it's wrists.

"On the left is the Guren Mk. II. On the right is the Shen Hu. Unfortunately, both are high spec and we can't find anyone who can pilot these. The Guren's right arm is a Radiant Wave Surger. The crystal on the Shen Hu's chest is a Baryon Cannon. Both are very destructive."

"Impressive."

"Be very careful with these!" She told the loaders. "These are my babies. If they get damaged, it can cost several hundred thousand pounds to fix it!"

I believed her. These Knightmares were the most advanced Knightmares I had ever seen. Except for maybe the Lancelot. By 5:30, we were ready for the two day trip home.


	7. Assignment 6:Narita

**Assignment 6: Narita**

"Why are we in Narita again?" Tamaki asked, for at least the fifth time.

Zero had received some intel from one of the new recruits, Diethard Ried, about the location of the JLF, and that the Brittanians were planning on attacking their base later today.

"I already told you. We're going hiking." I was annoyed at Tamaki. It wasn't a new feeling, but that didn't change the fact that he was still getting on my nerves.

"Tamaki, shut up." Kallen was driving the Shen Hu. Since Kallen was our ace pilot, Zero had let her choose between the Guren and the Shen Hu. She had chosen the Shen Hu mainly because it had better specs. She had only scored a 53% efficiency rate in the Shen Hu, but she assured us that it was because she was not familiar with the machine. Zero was temporarily piloting the Guren, due to the absence of a better pilot.

"We can stop here." Zero ordered. He was setting up a battle strategy, one that involved using the Guren, but I wasn't sure what he was hoping to accomplish today.

After an hour of preparation, I noticed that there were some enemy IFF's surrounding the mountain. They had cut off our escape route, meaning that we would have to fight our way out of here.

"Zero! Enemy Knightmares have surrounded the mountain."

"So it begins." He mused.

"What the hell were you thinking, ZERO!" Tamaki yelled. "We are trapped here, and you are the one who led us here!"

"And I am the only one who can lead you out of here." He pulled out a gun, then twisted it in his hand so that the barrel was facing his exposed chest. "If anyone thinks he can lead the Black Knights to victory without me, then let him take this gun and shoot me." No one stepped forward.

"I take it that you all trust me to get you out of this situation. Thank you for believing in me." Zero paused. "First, we need to get into a position that will most benefit us when we attack. Our biggest asset is that Cornelia and the Brittanians don't know we're here. I intend to play that card when it benefits us most."

Zero began to direct us to our different locations. Most of our Knightmares were the standard issue Burai. Ohgi, C.C., and myself had custom Burais, while Kallen had the Shen Hu, and Zero piloting the Guren.

About 20 minutes after the enemies had us surrounded, Zero made his move. He used the RWS on one of the pillars in the ground to superheat the underground water and cause an avalanche. The devastation was immense. It wiped out about 80% of their Knightmares, leaving us with much less work to do.

"It's time to go, ladies." We were moving on Cornelia, aiming to capture her and thus putting an end to this battle. Kallen annihilated the few Knightmares that we did come across almost instantly. When we found Cornelia, she was surrounded by several custom Burai that had been destroyed. Her royal guard was standing back, having nothing to do with the battle that Cornelia had just won.

Kallen went in for the first strike. She whipped around her right wrist harken and fired it at Cornelia. It lodged in her lance, and Kallen sent electricity down her wrist harken. The lance sizzled and crackled with energy before exploding in Cornelia's grasp. Cornelia threw her lance to try and distract her, but Kallen engaged her left wrist harken to deflect the projectile.

One of Cornelia's royal guard engaged me in combat by thrusting his lance at my left arm. I simply grabbed it and kept his Knightmare for reaching me, while I drew my anti-Knightmare rifle and fired strait at its head. The pilot, forced to eject, punched in his Yggdrasil drive, leaving me to blow up. I backed away, still unprepared for the explosion.

The next Knightmare was a little more wary of me, so I used the time he hesitated to take a breather. I wasn't the greatest Knightmare pilot, so I needed breaks from the tiring process.

Looking to my left, I saw the Lancelot gunning for Zero. I shouted a warning over the radio, but he was almost caught unawares in a VARIS blast. I swore. Lelouch was an all right Knightmare pilot, but he couldn't dodge an attack that he couldn't see. The Guren emerged from the smoke, a little dirtied, but otherwise ok. Meanwhile, the Lancelot had gone to assist Cornelia, who was dueling with Kallen, leaving Zero to take care of Cornelia.

At this time, the royal guard decided to strike. I was facing three high level pilots in Gloucesters with nothing more than a custom Burai. The first one came charging at me head on, while the other two went around my flanks. I didn't appreciate this, so I drew my chain sword and rushed the Knightmare in front. I slashed downwards, making him shift to the right while I fired my slash harken into the ground and pulled back hard.

The ground, already unstable from the landslide earlier, crumbled, leaving his Knightmare to fall down in the miniature rockslide I had created. I turned around quickly so I could face my other opponents.

Behind one of the Knightmares was C.C., so I rushed in at the one she wasn't creeping behind and slashed sideways, cutting off its left leg, sending it to the ground, but not before I had to dodge its slash harkens C.C. tried to out the other Knightmare, but was stabbed on the torso by its lance when it turned and faced her, hitting her Yggdrasil drive and exploding.

I turned back to Zero and Cornelia's fight ensuing on beside me. The first thing that Zero did was to grab her left arm with the Guren's right hand, and use his RWS. The frame began to boil, while Cornelia discarded her arm before the radiation spread to her whole Knightmare. Cornelia was in trouble, and I knew that she was getting desperate.

Meanwhile, Kallen wasn't having the time of her life fighting the Lancelot. The Shen Hu was a remarkable machine, but it took a lot of you. She started whipping around her wrist harkens, forcing the Lancelot to fall back slightly. Kallen took advantage with this by charging up her Baryon Cannon. When she fired, the Lancelot tried to block the blast with his left MVS, but it began to bend under the strain of so much energy being forced to slice in half along the edge.

Suzaku pulled out his VARIS and fired a concentrated blast of energy to try and dissipate the beam. It did momentarily, but then I doubled back with a last ditch effort to try and do some damage. The MVS that had been blocking my Baryon Cannon disintegrated, along with most of its left arm.

Cornelia did the only thing she could. Fire her slash harkens. The first hit the Guren in the left arm, while Zero dodged the other. Extending his right arm to her lower torso, he again activated the RWS, leaving Cornelia with the option of death or life. I could almost see her hesitating, then she ejected, and I raced to where she landed.

Behind me, the Lancelot was trying it's best to reach Princess Cornelia, but Kallen was doing a magnificent job of keeping it from interfering.

I forcefully opened her hatch, while Zero exited his Guren. He dragged Cornelia from the mess of a cockpit; all the while she was trying her best to escape his clutches.

"I'll need your Burai to take Cornelia to the hostage holding center. So I'm leaving you the Guren."

"Are you sure?"

"The Guren will be more useful on the battlefield then not. Take it." He handed me the key, giving me access to one of the most powerful Knightmares in existence.

"Rout the rest of the Brittanians. Take hostages from the G-1. Most importantly, make sure Euphemia is still alive. I want some leverage over our pretty princess."

"I will not allow you to speak her name!" Cornelia spat.

"If only you were in a position to command that respect, Cornelia." I picked up Zero and Cornelia in my hand and returned to our base.

"Return to the battlefield, Miyan."

"Yes, Lord Zero." I turned and raced for the G-1.

Unfortunately, things weren't going to be that easy. When I reached the battle, the Shen Hu was struggling against two Knightmares. The Lancelot was one, but the other was my orange Blasteind. It was mostly the same as when I had it, but it was flying. The Blasteind was a sister Knightmare to the Gawain, but had been sent to the Geass Order before its float system had been finished. It also had two Hadron Blasters on its wrists, but since it had yet to be focused into one beam, it had the effect of a more powerful Chaos Grenade.

"About time you showed up." Kallen wasn't sounding too well because of the difficulty piloting the Shen Hu. She wound up her wrist harkens, then charged at the Blasteind. I joined her against our opponents. The Lancelot decided that I was the weaker of the targets and fired its VARIS at me. Defensively, I used the RWS to catch the blast and deflect it.

I rolled up to the Lancelot, firing my left slash harken at its landspinner. Suzaku hadn't been expecting it, so I severed the landspinner in two. Since the Lancelot had been moving when its landspinner was damaged, it began to spin around. I used this opening to grab the Lancelot by its right arm and use the RWS. Suzaku ejected his arm, while it exploded in my hand.

My RWS was out of ammo, so I used my other slash harken to shave off the top of the Lancelot's cockpit. I pushed in my loudspeaker.

"I would strongly suggest surrendering."

Suzaku refused. "If you want to kill me, now you have your chance."

I countered. "The only reason you have no fear of death is because you already took your father's life."

Suzaku went white. That was his most guarded secret, and he hadn't told anyone about it. "How did you-?"

"I know all of your darkest fears, your deepest secrets. If you don't want to be reminded of those, you should come with me." I reached into the Lancelot's destroyed frame and pulled out Suzaku. I tethered one of my slash harkens to its frame, and started back to the base.

Kallen had driven off the Blasteind with her Baryon Cannon, and was ready to retreat. Towing the Lancelot behind us, we reached the escape route and joined the convoy already leaving Narita. We had bested Cornelia, and were ready to move on to taking over Japan.


	8. Assignment 7:Preparations

**Assignment 7: Preparations**

Lelouch was on the phone with Nunnally, making arrangements for her departure to the countryside.

"Nunnally, this is for the best." Lelouch's voice was trembling. Sayako was to take Nunnally to a cottage in Hokkaido, where she would be safe from the battle that was about to commence. The Tokyo settlement was in a strategic place, and that was where Area Eleven's main government was located.

"I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, Nunnally." He handed the phone to me, indicating that I should say something to her. I had never been good at saying goodbye, or saying anything inspiring, or heartfelt, or even intelligent. But I plucked my courage, because I was going to talk to Nunnally.

"Nunnally, I will always love you, and no matter where you are, just think of the stars, I'll see you soon."

"See you later, big sister." I hung up before I could start crying. I didn't want Nunnally to leave, even if it was to keep her safe. I fell into Lelouch's arms, sobbing. He put his arms around me, holding me while I let my feelings flow. I wanted him to hold me forever, but he whispered into my ear.

"That's why we have to do this. So that no one must be separated from their loved ones. Come on, we have to plan this carefully. There may be consequences if this doesn't go exactly as planned." I nodded, then followed him down the hall, wiping my tears away, into the meeting room.

Zero and I sat down at the table, and he pulled out a binder full of blueprints, layouts, and maps of the Tokyo settlement.

"To all of you gathered here, we are taking the Tokyo settlement under our control in one weeks time. Rakshata, as head of research and development, I want you to repair the Guren, Shen Hu, and Lancelot, as well as having two hundred Gefjun Disturbers ready by Thursday, and I want 136 Burai, 14 custom Burai, and 2 more new Knightmares by Saturday, so that we have time for some training."

"And here I was under the impression you wanted me to do some work."

"Kallen, I'm putting you in charge of the Zero squad. Todoh, you will lead squad One, Chiba, squad Two, Asahina, squad Three, Urabe, you will lead squad Four, leaving Senba to command squad Five." The JLF had joined up with us yesterday, so Zero was incorporating them into the Hierarchy of the Black Knights.

"Diethard, I want camera's in these specific locations, do what you have to do to get them there. Tamaki, you are now head of the PTAUUBSNAFABS. That is an important station for new recruits and those who pass your vigilant and rigorous training regime will graduate to a squad. If they don't, you will be leading them in battle. Ohgi, I want you to be in charge of communications back at the base. I need a trustworthy person there at all times, and you fit into that description quite nicely."

Zero turned to the representatives of the Six Houses of Kyoto, who had joined us for the meeting after Zero had decided that it would help to have funds from the most prominent resistance backer in the country. "I thank you for coming. Kirihara, you will be in charge of funds, Kaguya, you will be the first Prime Minister of the United States of Japan until we can put together an election."

"The United States of Japan?" Kaguya asked.

"The country we will be forming after we take over Tokyo." Kaguya nodded, then said.

"I will do my best to lead the people after our years of hardship."

"Thank you. You are all dismissed. Have a good day." There was a sound of chairs scraping against the floor, and all the people left, leaving me, Zero, and C.C. alone in the room.

"What does PTAUUBSNAFABS stand for?" C.C. asked, curious.

"People That Are Utterly Useless But Still Necessary As Fodder Against Brittanian Soldiers." C.C. laughed, obviously humored by Zero's joke.

"How are we going to get into the Tokyo settlement?"

"You'll see." I always hated it when Lelouch would give me answers like that, so I leapt at him, putting my knife at his throat, and said. "Do I need to take off your mask and use my Geass on you to get my information?"

"How many times can you use your Geass on a person?" Still casual even though I had a knife to his neck.

"Three."

"You should use your Geass on me right before we go into battle. Then you can take over the Black Knights if I die." I would have slapped him if he weren't wearing a helmet.

"Don't think like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like your life is expendable! What would Nunnally do if you died?"

He flinched. "I know that I'm not expendable, it's just a backup in case something goes wrong. Miyan, I want you to go to Cornelia's cell and use your Geass on her. She should hold some useful information on the stationing of the men around the city's perimeter. You are excused. I have work to do."

I walked down to the detainment center, humming a tune that I made up as I went along. I arranged a private interrogation with Cornelia, and entered her cell. Cornelia was beaten up pretty badly, with bruises all over her arms and legs, and she was looking at her feet, discouraged and delicate. I whistled a four tune set of notes. It was almost funny how fast Cornelia's head came up.

"Leann?"

"Hey big sis. I came to talk."

"How did you get in here?" I used my Geass to transform into Miyan before her, then change back.

"I am Miyan."

"How are you doing that?"

"That is top secret information kept under lock and key by the Brittanian Empire."

"Why are you helping Zero?"

"Revenge."

"That's not like you."

"Is it? I've changed since the day I watched my mother be murdered by my uncle in front of me. I had to hide my true feelings for years. I'm almost ready to take on V.V."

"You saw Lady Marianne get killed? She was killed by our uncle?"

"The terrorist act was a cover up for the real incident." Cornelia's eyes opened wide.

"Then Nunnally was forced to-."

"Nunnally didn't have to go through that." I choked up, just thinking about Nunnally.

"That doesn't explain why you are following Zero, who is a terrorist, murderer and-."

"Brother?" I prompted.

"Impossible. He died during the invasion."

"They made it through. Both of them."

"Then Nunnally is-."

"Still alive." I finished.

"Take me to Zero." Cornelia demanded.

"Wh-what?"

"Take me to Zero." She repeated.

"Let me call him." I dialed Zero. "Yes, this is Miyan. Yes. Now. No. No. Yes. One moment." I turned to Cornelia. "Would you rather meet him in his personal chambers or in here?"

"Here."

"Beanbags are better than stools. Yep. Bye." I untied her bindings from the chair. Then I looked her in the eye and used my Geass. Her memories began flooding my brain as we walked out of the detainment center. I told the guards that Zero had requested her to be brought to his personal chambers.

Zero's personal chambers were actually quite spacious, and had a king size bed, a sofa, and three armchairs surrounding a television. The walls were mostly barren, except for a large painting of Zero that had been painted yesterday. The wallpaper was a light green, with little fractal designs overlaying the vertical lavender stripes. Zero was sitting in an armchair, and he gestured that Cornelia sit across from him.

"Please sit." She did so, then replied.

"It's an honor, Zero. Or should I say, Lelouch." She was trying to get a reaction out of him, but he laughed, unfazed.

"Leann talks too much. I can't keep any secrets around here." He leaned forward. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to Lelouch about what happened after the invasion."

"Leann, is there any way that this conversation can be tracked, audibly or visibly?"

"No."

"Good." Zero took off his mask, letting Cornelia take a good look at him.

"You've grown up, Lelouch."

"So have you, Cornelia."

"What happened after you were sent to Japan? And what about Nunnally?"

"Nunnally is currently residing in a cottage in Hokkaido. I sent her away from the Tokyo settlement so she wouldn't get caught on the upcoming destruction. After the war, we went into hiding at Ashford Academy, disguised as regular students."

"How did Leann find you?"

"She saw me leaving the G-1 after I killed Clovis, then found where I was after investigating my school uniform."

"So you did kill Clovis."

"Of course. I am Zero."

Cornelia remained expressionless. "I'm glad that you're alive, Lelouch, but I can't help you."

"You could order the surrender of the Tokyo settlement."

"And why, pray tell, would I do that?"

"You would save hundreds of lives, possibly even thousands. If necessary, I would like to preserve life, not destroy it."

"That's contradictory, Lelouch. Killing to save lives. Destroying to create. Even fighting for peace. It's a contradiction."

"Cornelia, why did you join the army?" She hesitated.

"So that Euphy could live in a better world. A world without discrimination, hatred, and war."

"Brittania is not a place where that can happen. That's why I'm going to destroy it."

"I suppose nothing I say will change your mind. You always stuck to your beliefs, even if it meant having to go up against the whole world."

Pain filled my right eye. It was intense, and fell to my knees. I didn't cry out, even though the pain was blinding. Lelouch and Cornelia went on talking, their voices warped and distant. My body's composition began to rapidly change, going through all of the people that I had absorbed, and then through the ones I had created myself. I even changed into people and things that I had never even seen before.

Lelouch and Cornelia ran over to me, but I was transfixed, as memories played one after another, piling on top of each other until even I didn't know if it was one memory going through my head or a hundred. It hadn't lasted very long, but I was thoroughly shaken up. In the course of one minute, I had lived through 53,972 years of memories, watched 6743 people die, watch 812 babies come into the world, and lived through the sorrows of 1746 different people.

I put my hand up to my right eye. It felt different, somehow. Like I was using my Geass continuously, except that it was more than that. Almost as if something had been burned into my right eye, and mow it was left to smolder. I pulled out a pocket mirror, and looked myself in the eye. My right eye burned with the Geass sigil, meaning my Geass had just undergone an evolution. I tried to shut it off, but I couldn't.

I considered myself, and realized that I couldn't distinguish between my memories and another's. All that was clear and distinct was now shaded and blurred. I trembled, because I wasn't sure of who I was anymore. I was scared. The only thing that I knew for certain was Lelouch. He was still at my side, rubbing my back. I fell into his arms, crying. He just held me, like he always did.

"Lelouch, I don't know who I am anymore."

"You are Leann." He said simply, kindly.

"I know that. But I don't remember which memories are mine." I whimpered.

"Remember the time when we were all playing at the Aries Villa, and Euphy had fallen and scraped her knee?"

"Yeah." The sky had been unnaturally clear that day, and Mother had worn her yellow dress, which had been my favorite.

"You fetched a bandage, and cleaned the wound. Euphy was crying, but you cheered her up with your attitude. Euphy even went so far as to say that it was her favorite injury. Do you remember?"

"I remember."

"You always smiled, even when things weren't the best. You never let the sorrows of other people weigh them down. You always wanted to help them, even if they didn't want you to." He held me tighter, while my tears grew less and less. "If you are unsure of your memories, then make new ones. Cherish those you love, and no matter what happens, the bonds you made won't break. What you remember doesn't dictate who you are, it's the bonds with those you love. People change, but so does the world. If you change the world, then you are the world, and the world is you."

I smiled. Just like always, he had cheered me up. "Thank you." I whispered, and fell asleep.


	9. Assignment 8:Capture

**Assignment 8: Capture**

My phone was ringing. The last thing I had remembered was Lelouch holding me in his arms. My alarm clock read 2:27 a.m. I groaned, and answered my phone.

"Leann?" I froze. It was V.V.

"Yes."

"I want to meet Zero."

"Good for you."

"Leann, I know that you joined the Black Knights."

"If the lead is there, I follow it."

"I'm not questioning your motives. I want to meet Zero."

"I can try."

"That's better."

The next morning, I was awakened by Zero entering my room.

"You wanted me for something?"

"First off, I want to apologize for yesterday."

"You don't need to, Leann."

"Second, V.V. wants to meet you."

"V.V.? Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"When and where?"

"3:00 today, on Shikine Island. He says there will be someone there you will want to meet."

Eight hours later, we arrived on Shikine Island. We were greeted by an armed escort and Princess Euphemia.

"Zero."

"Princess Euphemia. It's an honor."

"I'm afraid I cannot answer the same."

"Why ever not? I can assure you. Cornelia is fine. In fact, I had quite the discussion with her yesterday. She was quite cordial and polite, and I respect her for her strength. Here," He handed Euphy a letter. "This is from Cornelia. I haven't looked over anything in her letter, but I hope you will not reveal anything confidential that may of may not be in this letter."

Euphy was surprised. She hadn't expected to receive a letter from Cornelia. "Thank you." She said warmly, and led us up to the meeting place. The meeting hall was mostly empty, except for three seats at one end of the table. On the right was V.V., on the left was Prince Schniezel, and in the center was the Emperor himself.

I gritted my teeth. The Emperor didn't come anywhere unless he had special reason to. A side door opened up, revealing 5 Knights of the round, including Bismark Waldstein. To his left were Anya Alstreim and Nonette Enneagram, and on his right were Gino Weinberg and Luciano Bradley. Anya and Nonette sat to the left of Schniezel, while Gino and Luciano sat to the right of V.V., and Bismark stood behind the Emperor.

"Please sit down." Invited Schniezel. Zero and I sat down where he indicated. I could tell Zero was nervous. He had his Geass, but we weren't sure if it would work on V.V.

"Let's get down to business." Zero started. "Why did you want to meet me?"

The Emperor was the one to respond. "I am here to reprimand you, Lelouch."

"Lelouch? But he's dead!" Schniezel said incredulously.

Zero removed his mask. "Am I, dear brother?"

"Impossible."

"But here I am. I suspected that you had kept tabs on me ever since the invasion. Was it Hannah?"

"Lelouch. You never did understand."

"I beg to differ." The Geass sigil flashed, and he shouted. "Obey me! Lelouch vi Brittania orders you!" Red rims appeared around the eyes of Schniezel and the Knights of the Round. V.V. jumped up, but I tackled him.

"Stay down." I ordered. Or I'll kill you.

"You can't kill me, I'm immortal."

"Oh really?" I asked, taking out my contact lenses. V.V.'s eyes widened in shock, proving that only a Geass user can kill a code user. Something hit the back of my head. I felt as if I was being squished by something remarkable heavy as the Emperor said. "I wish you hadn't done that, Lelouch. Now I have to take you prisoner." I tried to get up, but it was to no avail. The object was too heavy. I drifted into unconsciousness.

I am sitting in a room, chained to a wall. I glanced around, looking for anything familiar. The only thing I noticed was a mirror, hung directly across from me. In it, I see a girl with wavy black hair. She is wearing a white robe with sleeves that are too long, and when she looks up I stare into her eyes. Her eyes are striking, because her left eye is a deep purple, while her right is red, with some kind of symbol almost encased inside the eye. The symbol resembles a bird flying in the distance.

I thought for a moment, confused. I didn't remember what a bird even looked like. I knew that the symbol was important, but I couldn't remember why. I refocused on the girl. She looked forlorn and discouraged. Someone entered her prison cell. He had blonde hair, but his back was turned, so I couldn't see his face. The man just sat on the floor, pulling out a lot of crafted pieces of wood and set them up in a specific pattern. I couldn't tell what was going on, but the man was crying. The girl's expression didn't change. Her face was emotionless and empty.

I wondered what had happened to the girl that made the man cry. He just sat there, and sat there, and sat there. I didn't understand what was going on. The girl must have meant a lot to the man, because she whispered something. The man looked up, and started crying harder. The girl was saying more, but I wasn't sure what she was saying.

Another girl came in and sat down beside the man. She had bright pink hair, with a black dress on. There was something special about the color black, but I couldn't remember what that was. The only thing I could remember was a picture. A picture of a girl in a wheelchair. She had light brown hair, and her eyes were closed. I knew that they had once been open, but didn't remember why they stayed closed.

I wanted to see the girl in the wheelchair again. Again? I must have seen her before, but I couldn't remember anything other than that girl.

Back in the mirror, the pink girl had sat down beside the man and laid her head on his shoulder. She took his hand, and I realized that she was also crying. The girl on the wall must be important. No, she was important. She was the key to my memories. I didn't know how I knew that, I just did.

The man got up, leaving his pieces of wood behind, almost as if something was supposed to happen if he left them there. The other girl left with him, leaving the girl on the wall all alone. I wanted to go to her, but I was chained down. I tried moving. Nothing happened. The girl in the picture twitched. Almost as if I had moved her. I tried again, this time harder. She twitched again. It must have been a coincidence, because there was no other way to explain it.

I gazed at the girl on the wall, trying to remember why she was important. While I was thinking about it, my eyes started to close. I tried to keep them from shutting, but they wanted to close. The rest of my body felt exhausted. I finally gave in, letting me eyelids meet, and I drifted into the unconscious.

I opened my eyes, realizing what I had just experienced was sleep. I felt refreshed. No wonder why my body had wanted to sleep. I felt something in my stomach. At first I assumed it was a monster, because it was growling at me. In the mirror, the girl was stirring, just like I was. There were three men in white lab coats dishing up something for the girl. They put the mixture onto a spoon, and fed the girl.

The monster in my stomach stopped growling. It had been appeased by the food that the men had offered. The men left shortly thereafter, leaving just me and the girl on the wall alone together. I tried to call out to the girl. Tried to get her attention, but it was no use. She couldn't hear me. I focused my brain on getting her attention. I did this for some time, until the pink girl from the other time came in with two other girls. One had dark purple hair, and a look of contempt on her face. The other had light blue hair that fell to her waist.

The purple haired girl made some kind of joke and laughed. The blue haired girl just put her hand over her mouth. Then the pink haired girl slapped the purple haired girl across the face. The light blue haired girl gasped, and helped the purple haired girl up. The two girls left, leaving the pink haired girl alone with the girl on the wall.

The pink haired girl stayed in the cell for some time, until a servant came to fetch her. They had a short conversation that ended with the pink girl leaving the room.

Time passed like this. I didn't have any way to track it, but I fell asleep 13 times. The pink haired girl would visit a lot, while the man I saw on the first day hadn't come back. The men would come and feed the girl food and check on her condition. Nothing changed much, other than the attire of the pink haired girl. She would wear black dresses, even when she came in with other people. I liked when the pink haired girl visited. It gave me something else to look at.

But today, something was different. A green haired girl came into the holding cell, and put her hand on the girl on the walls forehead. I immediately felt a strong pulling sensation. I was being sucked out of my body and into the girl on the walls body. At first I resisted, but the pulling was too strong, and I slipped into the girls body.

I started up. I was in the body of the girl on the wall. The girl with green hair unlocked the chains holding me to the wall. I fell to the ground. The girl pulled me up and dragged me out of the cell. I tried to walk, but my muscles were too atrophied from being chained up for a while.

"We have to go get your brother now."

"Brother?" I asked, sounding out the word.

"Yes, don't you remember Lelouch?"

"Lelouch?" The green haired girl stopped.

"Do you remember my name?"

"Name? Name, name, name." I said, testing out the word.

"I see. You've lost your memory."

"Memory?"

The green haired girl sighed. "Look, you and your brother Lelouch were taken captive by the Brittanian Empire because you were the leaders of the Black Knights, a resistance group that fought against Brittania. I am Lelouch's helper, and I came to rescue you with some of the Black Knights. We will rejoin them after Lelouch is rescued." I stared at her blankly. I didn't really care about what she had just said, but she had gotten me out of my prison.

"Follow me." She said. I did as I was told, and we weaved our way through the dungeon, passing many people in cells. I wanted to help them get out, but the green haired girl pulled me along, leaving no doubt as to whether we would rescue them. After going through the maze like dungeon for a little while, we reached a cell. The green haired girl stopped and pulled out her keys. She opened the door to the cell, and the inmate looked up. He had black hair and purple eyes, just like me.

The green haired girl unlocked his handcuffs, and helped him stand up.

"So you finally came, C.C." He said. "I see you already rescued Leann. Do you have my mask?" The green haired girl nodded and popped out a mask for the boy to wear. The mask was mostly black, except for the center, which was a purple oval. He put it on, and he exited the cell.

"Leann, how've you been?" He asked me.

"Zero, she lost her memory."

"She's lost her memory, huh?" An eye slot opened up on the mask, revealing his left eye. The symbol I had in my right eye appeared, and he started to say something, but I couldn't make it out. There was a loud buzzing sound in my head, but was overshadowed by the sound of a door unlocking. Then I started to remember. The memories of over 1000 people flooded my brain, but instead of overlapping and becoming indistinguishable from one another, each memory shone like a star, calling me to remember them. And I did remember. And I accepted the memories as part of me. I knew that though most of the memories in my brain belonged to other people, those people now were a part of me. I was Leann vi Brittania, and I was going to destroy Brittania.


	10. Assignment 9:The Avalon

**Assignment 9: The Avalon**

The breakout had gone just as Zero planned. He had used his Geass on his guards and manipulated them so that the Black Knights would break in where they were weakest. We had been kept prisoner in a high security prison, but Zero had planned the breakout on the day that Prince Schniezel visited, meaning that the security was imbalanced. The Avalon, Prince Schniezel's airship, had transported him there, and when he had left it, its security was compromised, and C.C. snuck aboard.

She had taken control of the ship and let the Black Knights in. The Gawain, the first 8th generation Knightmare, had also been stored in the Avalon, meaning that we now the most powerful Knightmare on the planet. Schniezel had managed to get away, but the Black Knights didn't care. They had successfully rescued the most second most dangerous man on the planet from the highest security prison ever.

Morale was high, which was a good thing. I had had a trialing experience in Alcatraz, but now that it was over, I could relax. Then Kallen came over to talk to me.

"Who are you?"

"I am Miyan."

"I know that, but who are you really?"

"I am anyone." I replied.

"You can't just be anyone." I had confused her. So I changed into Cornelia.

"Like I said, I am anyone." Kallen was staring. I changed into Jeremiah, then Ohgi, and several more people after that.

"How are you doing that?"

"A power called Geass. It manifests itself differently in each person, but can have a wide range of abilities. Mine allows me to copy other people. Their appearance, their memories, their body. It all becomes part of me."

"What are you?" The question stung, like an arrow piercing my heart.

"I am a girl named Leann." I said, revealing my true form.

"Leann? You were Miyan all this time? You could have told me!"

"I like to keep secrets. I probably know more secrets than anyone else on earth."

"Really?"

"I have the memories of 1746 stored inside me. That's over 50,000 years of life that I've lived. Can anyone else boast that kind of knowledge? No. There is only one person that I know of that comes even close to that, and she is a far cry from 50,000 years. I would estimate she's around 1000 years old."

"1000 years old? And she's still living?"

"She's standing over there." I said, pointing out C.C.

"So that's why Zero keeps her around."

"No. C.C. is the one who gave Zero his Geass."

"Zero has a Geass? What does it do?"

"I am not aware of the specifics." I lied. Kallen shouldn't learn that Zero can control people. It would create too many problems that may lead to his downfall. "I'll see you around, Kallen." I left before she could ask any more questions. I could see Kallen approaching C.C. I smirked. It would be easier to get answers from a dead cow. Even if you did get an answer, you couldn't understand it.

The party lasted another hour, so I wandered about the Avalon, looking for something. I wasn't sure what, but that fact that Brittania hadn't chased after us was unsettling. I found what I was looking for in one of the storage rooms. The knife would have been in my head if I hadn't heard the distinctive whistling sound. The next two knives I caught in my bare hands, and the intruder revealed himself to be Kanon, Schniezel's personal assistant.

"What do you hope to accomplish by being here?" I asked. Kanon didn't respond. Instead, he pulled out a remote control. I immediately understood.

"Where are the bombs planted?" I asked.

"I don't need to tell you that." I caught his eye, and my Geass gets me the information I need. I turned around and changed my appearance.

"Don't move!" Kanon was probably pointing his gun at me.

"Kanon, there will be no need for that." He stared. Just what I expected. I turned back to face Kanon. His eyes were open in shock. A perfect replica of Prince Schniezel stood before him.

"We go to the bridge. A commander needs to command, right Kanon?"

"You're not Prince Schniezel." How cute. Kanon thought he could stand up to his superior officer and master.

"Kanon, have you forgotten how I save you're life 6 years ago? Have you forgotten all the chess matches we played? I seem to recall playing 428 games, and I won all of them. Except for the 276th game. That game was a draw. You got my king into a bad position on the 17th turn, so I was forced to go almost all out. Or do I need to tell you who each of my assassins were, their employer, and the day they attacked? Or would you rather hear about each of the Area's daily profits and deficits for the past 9 years?"

"What did you say to me on the night of the 27th?"

"We are visiting Alcatraz tomorrow. Don't leave the Avalon. I want some explosives planted around the ship in case Zero makes his move."

He knelt. "I am sorry, my prince."

"Not at all, Kanon. Imposters could be anywhere. I'm just thankful you didn't pull the trigger. Follow me. We have an airship to recapture." Kanon stepped out behind me. We reached the bridge without incident. The doors were unguarded, so I pushed them open, and stepped into the room. I was facing about fifty barrels that had been pulled out in a matter of seconds.

Zero hadn't been expecting Prince Schniezel, but he composed himself and said, arrogantly.

"Prince Schniezel. How kind of you to join us." Zero motioned for the Black Knights to stand down, and I stepped up to shake his hand.

"Care for a game of chess?" I asked.

"I accept. What are the odds?"

"If I win, then I regain control over the Avalon and you once again become a prisoner of Brittania. If I lose, then you gain my custody and this. I laid down the remote to the explosives. Zero understood what it was, and agreed. We set up the chess game in a monitored room with no access from either side, leaving no room for interference.

The game was probably the best game I had ever played. I hadn't played chess for seven years. Not after Lelouch had supposedly died. But with access to Schniezel's expert mind, I was almost able to win. I set it up so that Zero could lose his knight and set the game into a draw, or move his knight into a spot that would allow me to get checkmate. Zero chose the draw, and I congratulated him.

"You are one of six people who have draw with me in chess. I have only lost twice. Since the outcome is a draw, I will be allowed to go free and take this with me."

"I'm sorry, Schniezel, I can't let you do that." I nodded. That's what Zero would do. I pushed the button, and waited for the explosions to blow the Avalon out of the sky. Nothing happened. I frowned. What was going on? The Avalon should be in ruins now.

"Don't know what's happening, Schniezel? We already deactivated the explosives. There is nothing you can do now."

"Kanon?" I asked.

"Of course, my prince." Kanon started knocking out the people around him, but he took to bullets to right shoulder. It didn't stop him. He kept fighting, taking bullet after bullet. He eventually lay on the floor, dying. I walked over to him, and looked down on him.

"Kanon, you were wrong." I turned back into Miyan, and his eyes. His eyes were just lovely. The amount of shock could not be put into words.

"How did you know about everything I asked?"

"I don't need to answer that. Farewell, Kanon." He died with the look of one who has yet to finish his work on earth. He had been fun to play with, but he would be more useful dead. Then the Avalon was rocked by an explosion.

I frowned. The explosives had already been disposed of. So we were already under attack.

"Zero! An enemy fleet approaches!"

"Good. Ready the Gawain for battle. I have some trash to dispose of." The image of Schniezel appeared on the screen. I quick turned into Kanon. One of the grunts bound and gagged me.

"Zero, surrender, I do not wish to hurt you."

"Schniezel, surrender. I do not wish to hurt you. I already have Kanon hostage, and the Gawain is more than enough to match your air fleet."

"Having Kanon hostage is not enough to make me crumble."

"Very well. Today you will die. Schniezel." Zero left the room and entered his Knightmare. Rakshata had been able to condense the Hadron Cannons of the Gawain with the technology of the Gefjun Disturber. So Zero went out and used the Hadron Cannon on the entire air fleet. The destruction it caused was immense. 93% of the opposing fleet had been obliterated in one go. Another quick sweep eliminated most of the rest.

The video connection with Schniezel was still going, so we decided to provoke him. Kanon was put into a kneeling position. Tamaki was the executioner. He fired the one bullet into Kanon's head. He slumped over, already dead. But the demonstration had done its purpose. Schniezel's face went from shock to sadness to anger in less than three seconds. He was about to give a command when the connection with him was broken by the sound of two explosions.


	11. Assignment 10:The Battle for Tokyo

**Assignment 10: The Battle for Tokyo**

"Move into critical areas. Don't let the Avalon crash! Help those around you! We will move on Tokyo now!" Schniezel had set some explosives aboard the Avalon, and detonated them as his ship was destroyed. Schniezel hadn't told Kanon about these, so I couldn't have warned the crew about them, but I still felt responsible. Zero had crushed the Brittanian air fleet in mere minutes, but he wasn't able to prevent the deaths of some of his most valuable subordinates.

"Leann?" Kallen had walked up beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I pushed her hand away. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You should come to the bridge."

"I'm going to visit the infirmary." I walked away from Kallen, miserable. So far we had 34 casualties, but that number could only rise higher. I even knew a couple of the people that had died. Tamaki and Inoue had both been killed by the blast. Quietly, I sat beside one of the young men that had been injured. His name was Haru Yawasaki, and had been in the engine room when the bombs went off. He was now missing his right arm, and his left eye had been poked out by shrapnel. When he saw my face, he was initially confused, because I was in Leann form.

"Who are you?" he asked, not sure where he was.

"I'm-" I paused, not sure what to say.

"An angel?" he asked hopefully. I wanted to say no, to say that I was a demon that shouldn't be allowed anywhere, but I found myself nodding. I wasn't even sure if the boy would survive the night. It was so cruel. The people who had the most value in life were struck by tragedy, while those who had everything one sought to gain would feel empty, like the void of space, where nothing was left but cold regret.

"What happened?"

"Schniezel hid some explosives aboard the ship and detonated them. Schniezel has been defeated, but we have lost many talented people."

"Are you new here?"

I shook my head. "I was one of the founding members of the Black Knights. I'm always in disguise, but you have seen me before." He looked at me strangely.

"Why so you disguise yourself?"

"Because the royals would recognize me." Haru was surprised to hear that.

"Are you Brittanian?" I nodded. In my pocket, my phone started to vibrate. I excused myself and went outside to answer the phone.

"Yes?"

"It's me." Zero was on the other line.

"What do you want?"

"A status report on the ship, and our casualties." I sighed. Zero always cut straight to the point.

"The Avalon can still fly, but needs repair before seeing any combat situations. We have 9 dead, 14 seriously injured, and 21 with non-life threatening injuries. Anything else, Lord Zero?"

"We will be returning to base theta. I will rendezvous with you there in thirty-one minutes."

"Roger that. Q-2 out." I hung up the phone. I didn't know how Zero could be so calm after such a disaster. I walked to my personal quarters and stepped into the shower. I was hoping that the hot water would take my mind off the sight of those men and women in the infirmary, screaming, their bloody bodies staining the pristine white sheets with blood. After a half hour, the water turned cold, forcing me to get out, shivering.

There came a knock at my door, so I dressed and answered. C.C. was staring me down in the doorway.

"What do you want?

"I came to ask you for something."

"And what would that be?"

"I want all of V.V.'s data that you can access." I handed her a thumb drive that I grabbed from my pocket. Slightly surprised, she took it. "Why did you have this in your pocket?"

"I was planning to give it to you when you boarded."

"Oh." C.C. paused as she received a page from Zero. "You are to go to the R&D department on the third floor. Rakshata has an upgrade for your Knightmare." I thanked C.C. and headed for the research and development department on the third floor of our base. I opened the door to Rakshata's sneaky smile.

Rakshata had made the Guren fly. The float pack was blue to match the color of the Guren. I stared at the Guren Flight Enabled Version. It was calling me, begging me to take it out for a spin and destroy some Brittanian scum.

"How do you like it?" Rakshata asked, expectantly.

"It's wonderful." I breathed.

"Good. You will be needing to pilot this in the upcoming battle for Tokyo." I swallowed hard. We were going to take over Tokyo like we had planned, it's just it was delayed 4 weeks. Zero had an amazing plan to get us inside the city.

"Thanks for all your hard work, Rakshata."

"No problem. I always enjoy a good challenge."

I grinned. "You just want to outdo that Brittanian Earl, don't you?" I teased.

Rakshata scoffed. "As if. He's been trying to catch up the entire time. My Gefjun disturbers have been put into place. All that's left is for Zero to give the order."

"Well, see you later." I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the R&D department. I had a strategy meeting to attend. It wouldn't do to be late.

The meeting ended just like I had expected. Zero had revealed his brilliant plan to take over the Tokyo settlement, and we had followed his orders to the letter in preparation for this battle. I needed my rest, so I sank into my pillows and fell to sleep.

The next morning, I got up and walked to my hangar. Rakshata was waiting for me when I got there. The Guren was one of her favorite babies. Rakshata wasn't going to let it be mishandled.

"Morning, Rakshata." I said, still somewhat sleepy.

"Hop in, Miyan." She gestured for me to enter the Guren.

"Right, right." I said, grabbing the key and sitting down in the cockpit. My mission was to go in and assist in the capture of the government complex. Zero had discovered an underground escape route that I was to destroy. After that, I would battle some of the Brittanian forces. The hangar doors opened up, so I strapped in and started up the Guren.

The Brittanian forces were all lined up on the walls of the Tokyo settlement, where they stood, imposing on us their superiority like a tiger over a deer. But their position was their undoing. Zero ordered for their surrender, but the Brittanians refused. Then Zero activated his plan. First, he opened the earthquake stabilizers that held up the settlement and protected it from seismic damage. But when it crumbled, we rushed in to finish off the Brittanians.

I was heading toward my destination when I was stopped by several Knightmares. They were Gloucesters, but they had been modified to allow for greater battle performance. Then I heard Luciano's distinctive voice call out for my slaughter.

"That's one of Zero's aces. I will finish her like a bag of potato chips." His Knightmare frame was certainly somewhat impressive, what with its MVS particle drill lance and grey lavender coloring, but my Knightmare was better. His was restricted to the ground, while mine could fly like a bird. However, Luciano didn't know that, so I was waiting for the right moment to play that particular card.

He rushed me with his drill lance, aiming to hit my right arm just below the shoulder, but I dodged to the left and grabbed his lance with my RWS and hit it to the max. The lance initially held out against the radiation, but even the power of the spinning MVS lance couldn't take that much destructive power. I grinned. Luciano was going to be no problem at all. He finally detached his useless weapon, and drew his backup MVS sword. My slash harken found its way right into his Yggdrasil drive, exploding.

The other three Knightmare pilots must have been surprised at how fast one of the Knights of the Round had gone down. The maroon Knightmare on the left moved some of its shoulder and hip pieces to form a cannon. I went into a defensive stance, knowing that the blast was likely powerful enough to destroy most Knightmares in one hit, but I was confident in my RWS, so I braced myself for the oncoming attack. The Knightmare had a modified Hadron Cannon, and its destructive power would have been immense if the beam had been condensed into a single beam. As it was, the blast was largely unfocused and it missed me thanks to my RWS. I had discovered in that instance that if I diffused the RWS, then it could almost be used as a shield.

After the attack subsided, I rush at the Knightmare to take it out before it charged up again. The Hadron Cannon was still dangerous if used correctly, and I wanted to avoid a direct hit. I pulled out the knife that accompanied the Guren and charged for the maroon Knightmare, but the black and gold Knightmare on the right charged me with its blade drawn. I met it with aggression, knowing that this Knightmare was special. I didn't know how, but I suspected that there was more to this Knightmare than you first believed.

The Knightmare I was fighting swung it's blade and managed to hit my left shoulder. I cut my arm clean off above the elbow. Frustrated, I leaped at the Knightmare and grabbed the right arm of the Knightmare. He tried to break free but my RWS started to boil his arm. He ejected his arm and fell back. I chased after him, but was caught by surprise when it changed into jet and flew into the sky. It was a lot faster than me in the air, so I decided to stay grounded. I was not expecting to get blasted from behind.

The maroon Knightmare that I had left alone had charged up its super Hadron Cannon and fired it directly at me. I didn't have time to use my RWS so I activated my float pack and took to the air. I was almost shot down by the flying Knightmare/Jet but I started to use the RWS to block it. The blast was too strong for it to dissipate and my right arm was mostly destroyed. I swore. Rakshata wasn't going to be happy when she learned that I had been taken out by two experimental KMFs.

The flying Knightmare was preparing to finish me off when a yellow slash harken penetrated its wing. It electrified, and the Knightmare began to short out. The pilot of the flying Knightmare was lucky enough to come to a safe landing, but wasn't lucky enough to get away from the Shen Hu.

"Thanks Kallen." I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"No problem." She replied. The maroon Knightmare was still on the ground and charging up her beam.

"Careful, she has a large Hadron Cannon. It isn't focused like ours, but it still packs a nasty punch."

"Thanks for telling me. Hyaah!" She cried as she launched her Shen Hu at the maroon Knightmare. The maroon Knightmare fired her Hadron Cannon, but at the same moment, Kallen fired her Baryon Cannon. The Baryon Cannon had a lot more power so it cut through the Hadron Cannon and hit the maroon Knightmare head on. The maroon Knightmare activated its Blaze Luminous system, but even that was no match for the destructive power of the Baryon Cannon. The pilot managed to eject her cockpit before she was killed, but her Knightmare was destroyed.

The final Knightmare, an orange one with two Hadron Blasters on its wrists and an active float system. It was the Blasteind, and I wanted to take it down, but I was weaponless, so I headed back to base to get it fixed up.

The rest of the battle went by pretty quickly, from what I could tell. The experimental Knightmares that the Brittanians had deployed had been no match for Kallen's Shen Hu, and the rest of the opposing forces had been dealt with quickly by the main troops of the Black Knights. Princess Euphemia had been taken into our custody, and the Brittanians had surrendered to the Black Knights. It was only going to get worse from here on.


	12. Assignment 11:The United States of Japan

**Assignment 11: The United States of Japan**

"We hereby announce the formation of the United States of Japan!" With that, we had sealed our fates. Japan was going to war against Brittania. The Japanese had welcomed the formation of the USJ, but most of the Brittanians still on the Tokyo settlement have been divided as whether to stay or to leave. In the battle for Tokyo, 328 Brittanian soldiers had been killed, while 176 were MIA. The Black Knights had been luckier. We had lost only 45 men, while only 17 were MIA. 1329 civilians had been injured during the battle, but there had been only 4 reported casualties. Rakshata had managed to fix the Guren by now, and I was relaxing in a swimming pool, reading Brittanian news reports on the Internet.

"It says here that the Emperor himself is going to take us down, but I highly doubt that. The Emperor is not going to be bothered by something this trivial."

"But what about the time on Shikine Island? He usually doesn't get involved, but he almost seemed out of character then."

"What if it was another Geass?" C.C. asked.

"I don't recall anyone with powers that would be able to manipulate appearances." I said.

"But there may be some people who have Geass that we may not know about." C.C. countered.

"I hate to break this up," Kallen interrupted as she stuck her head inside the door. "But the council of elders has requested that you attend their next meeting. It is in an hour, so I would prepare yourself."

"Thanks Kallen. You may go." Dismissed Zero.

"Got any startling plans that will rile up the council?" I asked.

"We won't need one. They were already shocked by our formation of the USJ. For now, we need to lie low while the USJ forms its constitution, laws, and other important juridical matters. The Black Knights need some time for the Japanese to join up and formally get trained. We also need to give Rakshata some time with the experimental Knightmares that were being piloted by those Knights of the Round."

"Oh, darn. I was hoping for some more action."

"Oh you will. I'm sending you and Kallen to the EU to assist them in driving the Brittanians out of Europe. We will need all the allies we can get."

"Perfect." I smiled. I guess that I was going to have some fun after all.

Kallen and I got off the plane in Berlin. We had decided that we wanted in on the action as soon as possible, but first we had to obtain the trust of the European Union. We were greeted by a man with a yellow suit and jade hair. He led us down a hallway to a limousine. We climbed into the black luxury car and he joined us.

"It is nice to meet you, my ladies." He said in perfect Japanese. I determined that he was German, and replied accordingly.

"The pleasure is all mine." The man raised an eyebrow at this. He hadn't expected me to speak German.

"My name is Johan Knief. We are heading to a strategy meeting at the front lines. I assume that you were the girls sent from Zero?"

"Of course. What is the current status of the battle?"

"Cassius is attacking our southern front in Poland. We have been holding out mainly because of our defenses, but they are about to fail, so we want to go out with a bang."

"If I know anything about Cassius, it's that he wants to be as brutal as possible."

"How would you know anything about Cassius?" Johan asked.

"It's always important that you know your enemy." I said. "It is said that if you know your enemy and you know yourself, victory will present itself. Anyway, can you tell me the exact position of our troops and the approximate number of troops and their location?" Johan lays down a paper map and shows me the layout of the city, it's defenses and the numbers of the enemy. Understanding the situation, I pull out my chessboard and lay out the pieces to resemble the map lying before me. I smiled. This wasn't an impossible predicament to get out of. I quickly explain my battle strategy to Johan and Kallen. Johan is a little shocked by my plan, but Kallen just smirked. She was an important part of this plan, and she was pumped and ready for battle.

I exited the car upon reaching the battlefield, and head over to where the Guren was waiting for me. I passively rubbed my hands over the now familiar controls of my Knightmare. This was my first battle as commander, and I was going to win. The fact that several thousand lives hung in the balance didn't bother me.

I gave a few quick orders to Johan and waited for Cassius to make his move. He moved just when I expected, so I wasn't surprised that he fell for my trap. I had ordered for some explosives to be set underground on our flanks, because Cassius was likely to try to catch us unawares by outflanking us. However, doing that left his front undermanned, so we charged, front and center. Even though we had only 14 Knightmares, The Guren and the Shen Hu's capabilities far outmatched the Brittanian Sutherlands and Gloucesters.

The battle was over very quickly. I didn't even have to use my secondary plan to catch Cassius. He must have changed slightly since I had seen him last, because the Cassius I knew wouldn't back down so easily. We shut down the G-1 command center and I contacted Cassius from our communications.

"Well, well, well, Cassius, we meet again." I said, trying to catch him off guard.

"I have never met you in my entire life." Cassius responded.

"Oh really?" I asked, showing him the face of Cornelia.

"Cornelia? How? Why are you doing this?" Cassius was certainly distressed by the appearance of his half sister.

"Simple." I said. "I'm not Cornelia."

"But-"

"I look just like her?" I changed my appearance to that of Schniezel.

"You bastard. Show me your true appearance!"

I obliged, turning into his half sister Leann.

"Stop messing around with me! I'm serious!" he shouted at the screen.

"Oh, but this is my true form." I said.

"No, it's not. My sister Leann isn't going to betray her country! Her father! Her people!" I sighed. Cassius was going to take some convincing.

"Cassius, what about Cornelia, and Schniezel? You will always be in the shadow of your more accomplished and recognized siblings." Cassius flinched.

"Even Lelouch stood out more than you. Do you really think you have any chance of becoming Emperor? No. Even if Schniezel or Odysseus doesn't take it, there will always be someone better than you. I never had any chance at the throne. That's why I'm fighting against Brittania." Cassius knew I was speaking the truth.

"Join me, and Zero, and we will make the world a better place. A place where there is no struggle for power, no strong preying on the weak, but instead a world where we can get along. A world where it doesn't matter if you are Japanese, Brittanian, German, Chinese, whatever. You can be a building block, a part of the foundation."

Cassius paused, taking in my request. He must have rolled it over in his head for a while, because he said.

"I'll do it. I'll join with the Black Knights." He looked me in the eye. There was no mistaking the expression he wore. It was determination. He wasn't going to be played around with, especially someone like Zero. "What shall I do first?"

"First, well, you won't be leaving Brittania. It will be very helpful if we have a mole with your intellect level giving us information on Brittania's next moves. I'm sure you can handle being a double agent?"

"That's like asking if apples are red and bananas are yellow. My personal protected phone number is 1349726510. If you want to talk to me, just call that and I will answer."

"Perfect. Cassius, you know very well that you won't surrender, but we can rig the battles so that you almost win, but I get the upper hand at the last moment. I will need to chase you out of the EU and back into Brittanian soil. Most likely Area 14. If you can get back to me tomorrow at about noon, we can arrange a nice little battle that will put you off suspicion. Talk to you later, Cassius." I turned off the video call.

Kallen, who had been watching my conversation, came up to me. "How does Cassius know you?"

"I'm his sister."

"You mean you're a Brittanian princess?"

"Leann vi Brittania, 15th in line for the throne, at your service." I bowed, while Kallen just stared. Her mouth started to hang open, so I try to get her back on topic.

"Zero will be expecting you to call him, Kallen. Kallen closed her mouth, and pulled out her phone. She dialed Zero and gave her report on today's activities. After talking a bit, she handed the phone to me.

"How did it go?"

"Better than I expected. Cassius was willing to change sides, but I think he is going to try and betray us when the time is right. Of course, since we know that he will do so sometime in the future, we can lessen the impact of his perfidy. What are your thoughts, Zero?"

"We will use Cassius until he is no longer useful, then we can take action accordingly. It still is entirely possible that he may not be fully on our side, or that he will betray us if we defeat Brittania. Keep an eye on him. He may be one of our greatest assets."

"Right."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yup. Kallen and Cassius know who I am. I think we may need to tell Kallen your identity. We need someone who can vouch for us if need be." At this, Zero sighed.

"We can set up a video link tomorrow. Talk to you later."

"Bye." I smiled. Brittania's doom was coming, and there was nothing it could do to stop it.


	13. Assingment 12:Crossing the Atlantic

**Assignment 12: Crossing the Atlantic**

Over the next few weeks, we drove Cassius out of the EU. He had some brilliant tactics, but I saw them coming and made a name for myself on the battlefield. I was called the best of Zero's pupils with my overall stratagems and plans. Little did they know that I actually was a lot better at strategy than Zero, what with my knowledge of how the battlefield works and over 50 different minds that would assist in my tactics.

Cassius also launched a few attacks back at us, but the Europeans held the advantage for the entire month. When Cassius was finally driven out of the EU and back into Area 14, we held a big party in one of the hotels that hadn't been completely demolished yet. There was even talk of invading some of the surrounding areas. During some of the speaker's talks, Zero called.

"Yes?"

"Are you alone?"

"I'm at a party right now."

"Leave the party as soon as possible. We have a problem." I walked out of the main building onto a balcony overlooking the city. A soft breeze blew through my hair, and there was a faint smell of blood.

"What is it?"

"The Emperor is coming to Japan. Again."

"What?"

"I need you to assault Pendragon."

"What?"

"Only a few Knights of the Round are going to be in Pendragon, so it is ripe for the taking. You can have Kallen and the Shen Hu. It would probably be best to only take a few other Knightmares to Brittania, so that you can get there undetected. Use Cassius to get you an opening if necessary."

"Sounds good to me. I'll start immediately." I went back inside and grabbed Kallen.

"We just got a mission from Zero. I need three European Knightmare pilots to accompany us. Any ideas?"

"Um, there's Frederic Mishaka and Gandra Yanderfor."

"OK, go get them and meet me in hangar 4." Kallen left and I sat down in the limousine I had called for a minute earlier. When I arrived at the hangar, I talked to the head of Knightmare development and convinced him to give me two flying Knightmares and several extra energy fillers. Kallen and the two recruits entered moments later, so I explained what our mission was.

Frederic and Gandra stared at me, while Kallen just sighed. "You'll have to get used to some of Zero's wackier plans. You can still trust him though. He's never let anyone down before."

"Anyway, we need to leave now, so pack your bags for Brittania."

Fifteen minutes later, we assembled in the Knightmare development center and loaded our Knightmares with the essentials for our upcoming 16 hour flight. The trip was going to be a long one, and I wasn't prepared for some of the things that stood in our way.

"Shouldn't we have checked the weather before leaving?" Frederic shouted over the radio to be heard over the hurricane.

"Come on, I got my orders about a half hour before we left. There was no time for that."

"Next time, put it on the itinerary, alright?"

"Gotcha." The wave kept getting higher as we flew closer to the center of the storm.

"Remind me, why are we going to the center of the storm?"

"Because," I told him, "There is a clam spot where we can take shelter and fly to the heavens and escape the storm. Unfortunately, we have to fly through the thick of this squall. If you want to turn back, you're welcome to."

"As if, this is the most fun I've ever had in my life!"

"Not to mention, but also the most dangerous fun you've ever had in your life." I muttered.

"What was that?" Frederic asked.

'Oh, nothing, just thinking out loud again."

"Right, at least you won't try this again."

"If you think for one moment that I don't want to have to fly through storms like this again, then you might have to reconsider. The only reason I'm mad is that it's holding us up some, and I don't want to have to waste time forcing our way through this tempest."

"Ok, ok, just don't bark at me like that again."

"Right, like you can think straight after you've been up for over 31 hours nonstop."

"31 hours? That's pretty impressive not to have crashed after being awake for that long."

"I'm used to it. The worst it's ever gotten is only 9 hours of sleep in one week."

"How could you still function during that?"

"It wasn't that I could still function, it was more of a question to whether I could understand what the heck was going on."

"Ha ha. But seriously, when was this?"

"Last week."

"Last week? How are you still alive?"

"I'm not exactly human."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No," I said, "I expect you to follow my orders."

There was a slight pause in our conversation as we listened to the rain (It was more like billions of droplets of water crashing into our Knightmares, making it all but impossible for a comprehensible flight pattern, and the sound of the rain was like several hundred machine guns firing at close range, each hitting their mark) as we flew toward the eye of the storm.

"How old are you?" Frederic asked.

"Hm?"

"I asked how old you are."

"Oh, depends."

"What do you mean it depends?"

"Can't say."

"Why?"

"Brittanian military secret, Zero told me not to, and I have enough common sense not to tell anyone about it. But know this, I can be as old as I like, provided there is someone who is exactly the same age."

"That is kinda creepy, you know that?"

"Overall, I would say I'm a pretty creepy person."

"That's even scarier." He paused, obviously trying to say the right words.

"Hey, Miyan?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who Zero is?"

"Yup." He must have been taken aback by my quick response.

"Why does he fight?"

"Because of what Brittania did to his sister. He can't forgive them for that."

"What did Brittania do to his sister?"

"She was used as a cover up for his mother's murder."

"That's horrible."

"She's now crippled and blind."

"How do you know so much about Zero?"

"Because I knew him before he was Zero."

"That would make a lot of sense."

Kallen interrupted us. "Wait, that sounds like-"

"Kallen, we can talk about this later, alright?" I interrupted. I didn't need her knowing that Lelouch was Zero yet and we certainly couldn't talk about it now.

"Alright."

"Thank you." I examined the blurry image from my factosphere. "That's odd, we should have reached the eye of the hurricane by now. Unless, I miscalculated." I was answered by the sound of a tree hitting my Knightmare.

"Everyone! Fly upwards! We missed the eye, and so we are going to crash if we don't get out of this tempest! It's hitting land right as speak!"

The other's desperately tried to maneuver their Knightmares into the sky as the hurricane blasted its millions of gallons of water onto the Brittanian shoreline.

"The only thing good about this is that the Brittanians won't know that we're here!" I shout encouragingly to the others. The storm was horrible, but we were almost out of energy, and we had to escape from the storm. I heard Gandra try to shout something over the radio, but it was drowned out by the cacophony of the typhoon. I searched for his Knightmare on my factosphere, but I couldn't spot him anywhere. I heard Kallen cry out, and I saw her Knightmare fall from the sky into the watery depths of wind and destruction.

At last, my energy filler failed, and I plummeted to the ground, while I held onto my seat for dear life. I waited for the impact, but I blacked out from the G's before I even saw the ground.

I awoke in a bed, with the most throbbing headache. I rubbed my temples, trying to relieve myself of the pain I felt. I noticed a boy about 14 years old sitting next to my bed, reading a book. When he finally perceived that I was awake, he put down the book and called out the door. "Grandma! She's awake!"

A rotund old lady hustled in the door to the room I was staying in. It had white and blue wallpaper with several black and white photos.

"Well, what were you doing trying to walk somewhere in that storm? It's a miracle that you're still alive! You've been out like a lamp for three days now!"

"Three days?" I slumped back down against the pillows. Zero had been expecting me to report back to him as soon as we landed. If it really had been three days, he would be worried.

"Yes. Is this yours? I found it next to you when I was out for my morning jog." The boy had in his hands my cell phone, which I promptly took back from him.

"It is. Now, can I have a little privacy please?" I asked, trying to get alone so I could call Zero.

"Sure. Come on, Jack, she wants to be alone right now." She said as she pulled him out the door. "Don't you even think about leaving your bed. You still are recovering from several concussions, a broken left arm, and a couple of not so minor abrasions."

I nodded. Anything to be alone for a moment. The woman and her grandson left, leaving me with the pleasant sunshine shining in through the window. I dialed Zero, hoping he wasn't busy. He answered on the second ring.

"Miyan? What's taken you so long to contact me?"

"Well," I said. "I kinda got stuck in a hurricane and blacked out for three days. I just woke up twenty minutes ago."

"Are you alright?"

"Besides the concussions and the broken arm? I'm doing pretty well."

"Where are the other's that you had with you?"

"I have no idea. They could be anywhere." The door burst open and I saw Kallen marching in to question me. She had bandages around her right arm and shoulder, but she otherwise looked fine.

"Or they could be right here." I said quickly. I moved the phone from my mouth and said to Kallen. "I'm talking to Zero! Hush!"

Kallen backs down, knowing that I have to talk to Zero. "Anyway, we're stranded here, without our Knightmares, so-"

"Actually, our Knightmares can be repaired, Leann."

"Really? Then why did Jack find me alone like that?" Kallen pursed her lips.

"He didn't find you alone. I managed to find you after the Guren fell from the sky, but I could only drag you so far before I collapsed. Jack found us the next morning and brought us here. You should be thankful."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Kallen cut me off. "Yes, I know where our frames are at. Don't worry. We can probably put them back together over the next week."

"Week? You think we can fix those within a week? Did you see how far we fell from?"

"You haven't seen the damage to the Knightmares. Have a little more faith in Rakshata, Leann. She built those Knightmares to withstand anything. And besides, you were out while we were falling. If it wasn't for Frederic, then we likely would have plummeted to our deaths."

"What did he do?" I asked, not wanting to know that answer.

"He flew down and lowered us as close to the ground as possible. We were still 1000 feet up when he finally let go of us, but then his energy filler ran out. He didn't make it."

"I don't understand. The last I remember, we were at 3500 feet. That's where we were flying. I know I was a little lower than 2700 feet when I blacked out."

"He caught you at about 2300. And he was already carrying me at that point. Anyway, there isn't a whole lot of damage to the frames, so it will just be getting them back in shape. There's a town not far from here that we can get supplies from, and we should be ready to commence our attack on Pendragon next week."

"I will decide that, Kallen." With that, I hung up on Zero and motioned for Kallen to lead me to our Knightmares, where we would begin our reparations.


	14. Assignment 13:The Assault on Pendragon

**Assignment 13: The Assault on Pendragon**

I breathed out a long sigh. I had managed to get the parts for the Knightmares we needed and piece them together in a week, but they were a far cry from what they should be.

"Kallen, remember, we are going in there to get Odysseus and a few of the Emperor's consorts. Cassius has provided us with just the right information to make this work, but we can't blow his cover yet. Your job is to handle Dorothy, Nonnette, and Waldstein, if he shows."

"I know, you've already told me."

"It doesn't hurt to run through the game plan more than once."

"What about air support?"

"You have the Baryon Cannon, use that."

"Leann, you're bitter today."

"I don't like people that I'm in charge of die when I could have saved them." I growled.

"You're still mad about not making it to the eye of the hurricane."

"So what if I am?"

Kallen paused, not knowing what to say next.

"Listen, it's not your fault that Fred-"

"I know it isn't. Now get ready for activation."

We launched ourselves into the sky of Pendragon. Almost immediately the air force responded, but Kallen took them out with her Baryon Cannon. I flew toward the palace, knowing that I would have to catch Odysseus before he was evacuated to safety. I saw Dorothy's Knightmare take to the skies, but Kallen engaged her forthright.

Dorothy's Knightmare was purple in color, with a pink energy pack that supported her in the air. She had two slash harkens in her shoulders, and also had a VARIS rifle mounted on her right arm. She drew two MVS swords and raced at Kallen, brandishing her weapons like only a Knight of the Round could. But Kallen was better. Her left wrist harken wrapped itself around Dorothy's left MVS, and dragged it out of her hands. Dorothy swung her other MVS down hard on Kallen's left shoulder, but her blaze luminous activated, clashing with the atomic level sharpness of the sword.

Kallen took this opportunity to grab Dorothy's left arm and send a huge electric shock through her Knightmare. The machine faltered for a moment, but regained its composure and stayed afloat. I could tell Kallen was grinning, because she was shouting at Dorothy through her loudspeaker, taunting her and basically insulting her piloting skills. I turned my attention from the fight and to my tracker on Odysseus' car. Cassius had had it planted the day before, so I could follow him to capture him.

I cursed when I saw that Waldstein was trailing the crown prince is his Knightmare, the Galahad. As far as I was aware, Bismark had a Geass, so it would be dangerous to combat him, even if we had better Knightmares. As it stood, our Knightmares were only on par with his, so it would be a lucky win if we could pull it off. Unless, of course, Cassius had actually planted the bomb in the Yggdrasil drive like I had planned. It was cowardly, but Bismark was a formidable opponent. Sometimes you had to do dishonorable things.

I contacted Cassius through his private line to see if I could just blow up Waldstein.

"Cassius, did you or did you not plant the bomb in the Galahad?"

"I did, why?"

"Our friend Bismark's following Odysseus and it would just be easier to blow him up. How big will the explosion be?"

"About a twenty foot blast. I can't guarantee anything though. It is the Yggdrasil drive and liquid sakuradite we're talking about here."

"Thanks Cassius. Where are you?"

"Gathering the court ladies, just like planned. I'm bringing them to point 3A, where I have a jet ready to fly over to Japan."

"Perfect. Talk to you later."

"Stay safe, Leann."

"I will." I ended our transmission there, and pushed the trigger to blowing up the Galahad. Just before I did, Bismark ejected, leaving his Knightmare behind as it blew up, tearing up the pavement for several yards around it. Odysseus' caravan made it through, but it had taken some of the dust up with it. I flew down to pick up Odysseus and take him to where he would be taken to Japan.

I was interrupted by fire from an enemy jet fighter. The plane flew past me, showering me with bullets that penetrated my now unstable Knightmare. I lost my left leg to the rounds of metal tearing through the Guren, but I managed to stay airborne. The jet stopped in midair when it noticed that I had survived the blast, and transformed into a Knightmare.

I cursed. It was another model of the Knightmare that had taken me out of commission in Tokyo. It drew its sword and charged me, swinging the blade of tungsten at my right arm. I grabbed the weapon with my RWS, and activated the radiation that would destroy the Knightmare/jet. The pilot determined that he couldn't hold on to his blade and dropped it, pulling out instead a VARIS rifle. I swear, that blaster was becoming more and more popular.

He took aim and fired, but I blocked it with the RWS, then decided to try dissipating the beam so it covered a large area, but with less focus. I was pleased to see that it worked like it was supposed to, but it wasn't as powerful, so the Knightmare returned to its jet form and flew away, leaving me to wonder who was piloting it. Picking up Odysseus's car, I decided that I needed to contact Kallen, so I called her up on my radio.

"Kallen, how are you doing?"

"Dorothy's down, but Nonnette is giving me some trouble."

"Finish her as soon as possible. We have to get our prisoners to safety."

"Gotcha."

"We're leaving on seventeen minutes. Be there." I headed over to point 3A with Odysseus' transport held firmly in my hands. I thought over how well this had gone, while I lowered myself to the ground. I took the appearance of a servant in the palace and opened the door to his transport.

"Lord Odysseus, follow me. We have a plane ready to take you away to safety in Area 2."

"Thank you." Odysseus stepped out of the car and followed me into our trap.

The nobles had boarded the plane with some of Charles' other children mixed in. We had made sure there were no guards, and there really was no reason to have them, because only nobles would allow themselves to be saved. I excused myself from Odysseus's presence to 'get a drink' and made my way to the front of the plane. I went into the cockpit, and knocked out the pilot with one blow to the back of the neck. I shoved his body through a hole in the floor and covered it up quickly, knowing that I could be discovered in an instant if I wasn't careful.

I gave an announcement over the loudspeaker to tell the nobles that they were being taken to Japan instead of Canada. There was some confusion over this, but I assured the nobles that they would be perfectly safe in the hands of Zero. I called in to headquarters.

"This is Miyan. Mission accomplished. Landing in 7 hours."

"Good, I was waiting." Was Zero's reply. I smiled, knowing that we were one step closer to victory.


End file.
